A Dream Come True
by disneylover01
Summary: As Nick and Judy move further into friendship, they end up confessing their love for each other. What will happen next? This is my first story and I have been planning this for a while. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1 - Hidden Feelings

After the concert, Nick and Judy head home to get some rest after solving one of the biggest cases in Zootopia history.

"Did you like the concert," Nick asked.

"I loved it! Although, it sucks that we couldn't get any backstage passes."

"I really tried to get them, sorry about that," Nick replied feeling frustrated.

As they drove through the city, Nick couldn't stop thinking about Judy. They have become the best of friends, but Nick has a different feeling for her. Nick thought, " _Should I tell her how I really feel about her?_ " That was the question Nick was holding back. The drive to Judy's apartment was quiet. As they near the stop, Judy breaks the silence.

"Are you okay Nick? You have been quiet ever since we left the concert."

"I-I'm fine. It's just that I'm not feeling well. I'm just tired. We had a long day today," Nick lied.

Judy responded worriedly, "Let's go back to your place. I can help you get better."

"No, I-I'm f-fine r-really."

Judy knew that face. She knew that Nick was hiding something. She was worried that something was wrong. She cared about him, but she hasn't told Nick how she felt.

"Nick, something's wrong, you know you can tell me anything."

He hid his face as he began to blush. Judy never saw him blush before. She began to worry even more. She was scared about what he is trying to say.

"Carrots, ever since the Night Howler's case, we have become best friends."

" _Oh crap_ " Judy thought. " _Is he trying to say what I think he's trying to say?_ "

Nick continued, "I just wanted to tell you that….."

There was silence as Nick was trying to talk.

"I love you Carrots, I really do. I joined the police force because I wanted to be with you. I love your beautiful purple eyes and your beaming personality. You have changed me. Without you, I would still be the same fox I was before I met you."

Judy started to cry as she grabbed Nick by his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were soft as she placed a soft and tender kiss. The kiss lasted a while until Judy broke it and went in for a hug.

"I love you too you sly fox."

As they arrived at Judy's apartment, Nick gave Judy another hug and kiss as she went into her apartment. Nick felt himself lighten up, as if something heavy has been removed. He would leave with a smile on his face knowing that their relationship would get stronger.


	2. Chapter 2 - Planning the First Date

Nick had a great night sleep knowing that Judy has the same feelings for him as he has for Judy. Today was their day off and Nick is planning on taking her out to the park for a picnic. He got up and changed into his normal clothes, a green Hawaiian shirt and tie with brown pants. He texted Judy while he ate his early morning breakfast.

 _ **Good morning Carrots, do you have anything planned for today?**_

 _ **Not really, why?**_

 _ **Great, I will pick you up at 6:30. Be ready.**_

 _ **Ok? Ready for what?**_

 _ **You will find out later. I have to go to the store to buy me some more food. Ttyl.**_

 _ **Ok love you, bye.**_

After texting Judy, Nick raced out the door to get everything ready for this evening.

"Ok, now I need to go get everything ready for tonight."

He stopped by the mall so get him a nice shirt. He ended up getting a tuxedo.

"Oh, yea. This is perfect," Nick told himself as he looked in the mirror.

He bought that and then took a train over to Bunny Burrow. He had one thing in mind. He wanted to get some blueberries from her parent's farm. That is if it is okay with her parents for me to get some blueberries. I'll have to talk to her parents. That was the part that worried him. Judy told him where they lived if he wanted to meet them. Once the train arrived at the station, he walked over to meet Judy's parents. Once he arrived at the house, he saw a few kids playing around in the front yard. He calmly walked up to them and started talking.

"Hey kids, how are you guys doing?"

"Fine, how are you," one of the kids replied.

"I'm doing great; do you know where your mother is? I would like to talk to her."

"I think she is inside," he answered.

"Ok, thank you."

Nick walked up to the front door as the children continued playing around in the front yard. He rang the doorbell when Bonnie opens the door.

"Good morning, you must be Bonnie, correct," Nick asked.

"That's me. You must be Nick. Judy has told me a lot about you."

"She has," Nick asked.

"She told me that you are her partner at the ZPD. What brings you down here this morning?"

Nick began debating, " _Should I tell her about our relationship?"_

Nick said, "I just wanted you to know that I am now her boyfriend."

Bonnie was in shock. Nick was extremely nervous about what she will say.

Bonnie responded, "You are. I never heard of any inter-species relationships. I am not saying that is a bad thing. Thanks for telling me."

"Is that okay with you? I love Judy and she means a lot to me."

"It is fine with me."

"Great, I was also wondering if I can have some blueberries. I am planning a picnic for tonight and I wanted to get some blueberries if possible."

"Sure, we have plenty of blueberries as well as blueberry pie. Come on in."

As they walk through the house, Nick keeps stopping to talk to some of the children. Not only that, but some of them like to play around with him. Some would grab his fluffy tail while others would hang onto his legs.

"Can you stay here for a minute while I go and talk to Stu?"

"Ok, while I'm waiting, I'll play with the kids."

Bonnie went into the kitchen where Stu was eating lunch. Nick was playing around with a lot of Judy's younger siblings. It has been almost 5 minutes and no word from Bonnie. He was beginning to worry if Judy's father wouldn't accept their relationship. Eventually, Bonnie and Stu came out and talked to Nick.

Stu began talking, "So, you're the one that is dating my daughter? I've got my eye on you."

Bonnie replied, "I'm sorry, he doesn't like foxes that much. He carries _Fox Repellent_ everywhere he goes to be safe. I told him that she loves you and you love her and that he shouldn't be going crazy just because she is dating a fox."

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it."

"Come on into the kitchen so I can get you some blueberries."

They both walk into the kitchen and Nick sits down in one of the (who knows how many) chairs. Bonnie grabs a bucket of blueberries and gives it to Nick as well as a blueberry pie.

"Thank you, I'm sure she'll love it. I'll try not to eat it before I give it to her. I just love your blueberries."

"Thanks Nick, I'm glad you like them. Well, you need to get back and get ready. If there is anything you need, come and talk to us."

"I never told her what was going on. All I told her was to be ready by 6:30. Can you keep this a secret between us? I don't want Judy to know."

Bonnie nodded her head which gave Nick a smile. He then said his goodbyes to the parents and the kids and left with the blueberries and the pie. Everything was falling into place. It was almost 2:00 and he still had to find the perfect spot.

 **Back in Judy's apartment**

Judy was confused about what Nick was planning, so she picked up her phone and called Fru Fru. They have been friends ever since Judy saved her from a giant doughnut. Judy and Nick were also saved from being iced at Mr. Big's place after Fru Fru told Mr. Big that she was the one that saved her.

"Hi Fru Fru, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, what's up?"

"Well, Nick and I confessed our love for each other last night. Nick texted me this morning and told me to be ready at 6:30. He won't tell me what is going on. What should I do?"

Fru Fru replied, "I think he's planning something special for you tonight. Maybe a date? You should wear something nice just to be sure."

"Ok, thanks. I have to get ready."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

After Judy ended the call, the quickly got dressed into something nice and waited.

 **6:30 p.m.**

"It is time for Nick to pick me up. He said to be ready at this time." A few minutes pass and still no sign of Nick. "He must be running late."

 **8:30 p.m.**

"I'm getting worried. Nick was supposed to pick me up two hours ago! What if something happened to him? No, no, don't think about it that way. Maybe he had to do something before that he forgot about. Just have to keep waiting."

 **10:00 p.m.**

Judy got a phone call from Chief Bogo from ZPD.

"Hello?"

"Judy, we need you down at the park now."

"What happened," Judy asked.

"No time, just get down here."

"I'm on my way."

Judy quickly hung up and raced down to the park.

"Oh God, please be okay Nick."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Scare

While Judy was waiting for Nick to pick her up to do something special, she got a phone call from Chief Bogo. Judy was supposed to be picked up at 6:30, but now it was 10:00. She was worried that something bad happened to him. Bogo told her to go down to the park ASAP. She tried to ask what was going on, but he didn't tell her. Once she hung up the phone, she darted out the door, hoping that Nick was not hurt.

Once she arrived at the park, she saw a bunch of police officers standing in one area of the park. She hurried over to talk to Chief Bogo.

"What's going on chief?"

"Judy, you're partner has been shot while setting up a picnic out over here."

Judy's heart felt like it stopped for a moment once she heard that Nick was shot. She instantly started to cry. She was scared and worried about him now that they love each other.

"Is he okay?"

"He is down at the hospital right now, but before you leave, I need to show you something."

Bogo led Judy to the scene where she saw a blanket that was now covered in blood and a picnic basket. Judy went over to the basket and opened it. Once she saw what was in there, she started to cry. She didn't know what Nick was planning all day, but now she found out what he was trying to do. Judy even looked at the glorious view from where Nick set the picnic area up. A million questions raced through Judy's head as she sprinted over to chief Bogo.

"I need to go see Nick. How bad was he?"

"Once we arrived, we found him unconscious and a bullet wound in his chest. The bullet didn't exit out of the body, but he is real lucky. From what we heard, he could've died if he hadn't moved. He tried jumping to the left to avoid being hit. He was still hit, but luckily it wasn't around the heart. I'll let you go over there, but I want you to ask him what happened so we can get more information."

"Ok, thanks chief."

As Judy ran to her car, she thought about what Bogo said. He could've died.

Judy told herself, "Please Nick, I need you."

Once she arrived at the hospital, she quickly went up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Nick Wilde. Do you know what room he is in?"

The woman at the front desk was a white tiger. She got out the room list and told Judy, "Yes, he is in room 33. He just got out of surgery from what I heard, so take it easy."

"Alright, thank you."

As she walked down the hall to his room, she was worried sick about what he would say. She was scared that Nick might die from his injuries. She didn't want to think that. Think happy things. Once she arrived, she slowly opened the door until she was able to come inside. The room was dark and quiet. She looked over and saw Nick who apparently was sleeping. He looked so miserable. She walked up to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Nick…..Nick…..Nick," she kept whispering until his eyes popped open quickly. He quickly sat up, looking scared. The pain from his surgery was still there. Once he sat up, Judy heard him let out a little yelp.

"It's okay Nick, calm down."

"J-Judy?"

"Shhh, lay back down."

Nick slowly laid his head back on the soft pillow. Once he was back on his pillow, Judy kept talking.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry; I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's okay; it's not your fault. I found a spot to set up the picnic for us. I was getting ready to head back to my car to pick you up when I was shot. I didn't know what happened. I blacked out after a while."

"You scared me! I thought you were dead!"

"Calm down Carrots. I would never die knowing that you can't live your life without me."

Judy began to blush. Nick could see her with his night vision, but Judy couldn't see him real well.

"You should go back to your apartment and get some sleep," Nick said.

Judy responded, "No, I'm not leaving you. I'm staying here for the night."

"Alrighty then. I should get some sleep; it's getting a little late. *Yawn* Goodnight Carrots."

Judy stood up and walked over to him. She softly wrapped her arms around him, to avoid injuring him even more. Then, she softly planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my sly fox."

She sat back down and started stroking his head softly until he fell asleep. Judy had a small grin on her face knowing that Nick would be alright. She thought, " _He looks so cute when he is sleeping_." She gave him another soft kiss on his head then fell asleep.

 **Hello everyone! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Don't worry, I will be putting more chapters up as early as today! I just continue this when I have nothing to do. If you have any questions or recommendations, just ask me. I am happy that more and more people are leaving their comments about my story. I am glad that everyone is enjoying it. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and should have the next chapter up later today. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Love Getting Stronger

After spending the night in the hospital with Nick, Judy had to go to work. She called Chief Bogo and told him that she is taking the day off. Bogo didn't like it when Judy would take extra days off, but he let her do it. Judy was excited because she could spend the whole day with Nick. Nick was healed enough to leave, so Judy took him to her place. Once they got into her apartment, Judy helped Nick get into her bed. He needed to rest and heal more.

"Hey Carrots, I need to change out of this shirt. I want my other shirt back on."

"Fine," she reached over to grab his shirt, "Here you go."

"I might need a little help. I'm still healing, so it hurts when I move my arms too high."

Judy agreed to help Nick change his shirt. She couldn't resist feeling his soft, red-orange fur. Both of them began to blush when they looked at each other.

"Umm Carrots, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I love your soft fur. It's so….soft."

Nick let out a chuckle before he asked, "Are you going to help me put that shirt on?"

"You should keep it off. It will let your wound get fresh air. Plus, I want to stroke your fur."

Nick blushed as he chuckled again. "Okay, okay, I will then."

Judy gave him a little smile as they sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie," Judy asked.

"Sure. What movie?"

"How about Robin Hood?"

"Okay."

Once the movie was in, they cuddled up next to each other.

"Hey Carrots."

"What's up Nick?"

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

Nick had a hard time focusing on the movie because he kept looking down at Judy. _She looks so "cute"_ he thought. He kept staring at her beautiful purple eyes. Once the movie ended, Nick leaned down and gave Judy a kiss on her forehead. She blushed almost instantly.

"Niiiiiiick," she said dramatically.

"What, I can't kiss you?"

Before she could respond, Nick gave her a few more kisses on the ears and on her cheek. Judy's face turned even pinker. Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"That's it," Judy yelled.

Judy turned around and gave Nick one of the best kisses he's ever had. Judy couldn't help it. She loved him. She loved his warm, soft lips as they connected with hers. That kiss lasted a while until both of them broke at the same time. Nick sat there in shock as he looked and saw Judy's face turn red. He then gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. He then started kissing her neck. Judy was blushing like crazy.

"N-Nick, what-what are y-you d-doing?"

Nick stopped and looked up at Judy. "I'm kissing your neck. What else am I doing?"

Judy wrapped her arm around the back of Nick's head. She could feel his extremely soft fur as she stroked it. Nick laid his head down on her shoulder. She was still stroking his head until she realized that Nick was sleeping. She continued stroking until she fell asleep as well.

Nap Time

Judy woke up first. She looked over and saw a handsome fox sleeping right next to her. She got up and checked her phone to see what time it was. It was almost 6:30 p.m... Thankfully, she didn't have any plans for the day. She enjoyed spending time with Nick. After a while, Nick woke up. He went over and checked his phone. He had a missed call from….Judy's mother!

"Hey Carrots, I have to make a phone call real quick."

"Alright, I'll be out here."

Nick went into Judy's room and closed the door. He dialed Bonnie's number in. After a minute, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie, this is Nick."

"Oh hey, Nick."

"Did you want to talk to me? I am alone right now, but not for long."

"How did the date go?"

"Terrible. I had everything set up and ready until I was shot. I was getting up to head over to my car when something hit me. There was no date. Although, I still have some of the blueberry stuff at my apartment. Judy is letting me stay at her place while I recover."

"Oh my…..well I hope you get well soon."

"Thanks."

"Just let me know if there is anything I can do."

"I will thank you. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye.'

When the call ended, he walked back over to Judy.

"Do you want to get some food," Judy asked.

"Sure. I have some stuff at my place if you want to go there."

"Alright."

"Now you need to help me put my shirt back on."

Judy let out a giggle as she proceeded to help Nick put his shirt back on. After his shirt was put on, Judy grabbed her keys and they left. Judy never saw what Nick's place was. When they got to Nick's room, Judy stood in shock as she saw how big the place was.

"Dang Nick, how could you afford all of this?"

"Remember I told you I made $200 a day since I was 12? Well, this is what I used the money for."

Nick went over into the kitchen area where he grabbed out a pie.

"Guess what I have?"

Judy walked over and saw that it was one of her family's blueberry pies.

"Wow Nick, I love these pies. But not as much as I love you."

They sat down and demolished the pie. Both of them looked satisfied after eating it. It was getting late. Both of them have to go to work tomorrow. Both of them got into their PJ's and talked about where they were sleeping.

Nick started, "I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed."

"No, Nick. You are the injured one and you need that bed. I'll be fine on the couch."

"I have a king size bed. You want to share it?"

Judy blushed a little as she responded, "I guess we can share it. It is a king size after all."

Both of them headed into Nick's bedroom where they would spend the rest of the night.

"Goodnight Carrots."

"Goodnight you sly fox."

Nick went over and gave Judy a quick kiss before falling asleep. Judy was a little worried because she has never slept with anyone before. She didn't care because she loved him.

As the night went on, Judy woke up shivering. She wasn't sick at all. She was just cold.

"N-N-Nick," Judy whispered.

Nick wasn't deep into sleep, so he could hear her the first time she called his name.

"What is it Carrots?"

"I-I-I'm c-c-cold."

"Come over here you dumb bunny."

Judy moved over closer to Nick. He then wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. She felt a lot warmer. Nick was asleep again.

"Sly fox," she said as she fell asleep.

 **Hello everyone. I want to apologize for my mistakes I could have possibly made in this chapter. I am tired and I can't think straight. I hope you like the story so far. If you have any questions or recommendations, I will gladly accept anything. I would like to know what you guys think of the story so far. Thank you for all of the support and I plan on having another chapter up between a few hours and tomorrow. Thank you. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Case Going Personal

Judy woke up to the ray of sunlight beaming down on her from the window next to the bed. She stretched her arms until she felt something soft behind her. She had no idea what she was touching. She turned around to find Nick bundled up in the blankets. She let out a small chuckle as she reached over and started stroking his soft fur. After a while, Judy got up and got ready for work. She knew Nick was awake when she heard him fall out of the bed. She hustled over to the room where she found Nick on the floor.

"Are you alright Nick," Judy asked while trying to hold back her laughter.

"I'm fine."

"Come on, we need to get ready for work."

"Do I have to," Nick whined.

"Yes you do. Now come on."

Nick slowly got up and changed into his police uniform. Nick made blueberry pancakes from the leftover blueberries he had from Judy's parents. After they ate, they headed out the door to work. When they got there, Clawhauser greeted them with a strong smile.

"O…M…Goodness! Nick you're back," Clawhauser said excitingly.

"Yes, I'm back. I'm alive."

"Chief Bogo wants to talk to you two in his office."

"Ok, thanks. See you later."

Nick was stopped multiple times by some other officers. They were glad he was back. When they finally made it to Bogo's office, they both sat down in confusion. They didn't know what Bogo wanted to talk about. It may be something about the crime scene where Nick was shot.

"I called you both here to talk about the evidence we found at the park the night Nick was shot."

"What did you find?"

"Looked at security cameras and found the suspect that shot Nick. The suspect was wearing black and was hidden from all of the security cameras there. He obviously knew where all of the cameras were. We also found a piece of fur along a tree root. He must have tripped over the root of the tree when he was escaping. We don't have the DNA tests results yet, but we need to know more about the suspect for evidence."

"Is there any other places where security cameras caught the suspect," Judy asked.

"The cameras caught a suspicious subject entering the abandoned warehouse. The subject has the same color fur as the fur we found at the scene. He might be the one, but who knows if he has any "friends" with him. I want you two go look in the lab to see if the results are in. If you can, you should look for any witnesses of the crime. It would be great if you can talk to any other victims from the same suspect. They might give us some information."

"We will get right on it," Nick responded.

They left Bogo's office and headed over to the lab.

"Hopefully the results are in."

"I hope so too. I want to catch the person that tried killing me."

They walked into the lab where a woman stood there with papers in her hand.

"We have the DNA results of the suspect. His name is Alex Mauler. He has a series of criminal acts. He is been known as armed and dangerous. By the way, he is a polar bear."

"The suspect looked like a polar bear from the cameras," Nick replied.

"We need to ask Clawhauser if he has any files over Alex and if there are any other victims or witnesses," Judy exclaimed.

Nick and Judy walked over to Clawhauser only to find him eating his doughnuts.

"Clawhauser, do you have any files on Alex Mauler?"

"Let me see…..here are some papers on some victims as well as family and friends."

"Great, thanks."

Nick and Judy went over to one of Alex's victims. Nick notices that house they were parked at. The place looked familiar to him. He couldn't remember why it was so familiar. Then it hit him. It was his childhood home. He couldn't help but stare in shock. Judy was watching Nick curiously.

"Nick, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine, Carrots."

He kept thinking about his parents. His mom is living somewhere else. This place looks like it has been this way for many years. He felt scared for a moment. He thought _is this where my dad died_? It didn't make any sense. He turned back over to Judy, who was staring at him worriedly.

"Nick? What's wrong?"

"I never told you this before. This was my childhood home for a few years."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. All I can remember is my mom took me to live somewhere else after living at this place for a few years. My dad was gone ever since we moved to our new house. I am wondering…..was this the place where my dad died?"

Nick told her about his dad before, but he didn't say much. All he said was that he left them and never came back.

"My mom never told me anything about my dad. She never mentioned him or would talk about him."

"Nick, I'm sorry."

"If one of the victims lived here, it would be my mom. This place has been deserted for many years. Nobody has even been inside since we left. I have to get my mom to talk to me. She could help us."

"Where does your mom live now?"

"Here, let me drive."

They switched sides and Nick was now driving. He led them over to his mom's house. He was worried that his mom wouldn't talk. They need the information. It would help out a lot if we got to know what happened. When they arrived at Nick's mom's house, Nick went up to the door and rang the doorbell. A beautiful red fox opened up the door and stood in shock.

"Nick is that you?"

"Yes, it's me mom."

Nick gave her mom a hug as she started crying. It has been a while since he saw his mom. He broke the hug and started talking.

"Mom, this is my partner. Judy Hopps."

"Hi, how are you sweetie?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"Oh, the usual."

"Mom, we need to talk about something extremely important."

"Is she pregnant?"

"What! No she isn't. I came to talk about dad. Can we come in?"

She led us into the living room where we sat on a couple couches. Nick's mom sat down right across from us.

"What do you need to know," she asked.

"Just to let you know. I was shot a couple of days ago."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It's alright mom. I'm doing just fine. Anyways, we know who the suspect is. His name is Alex Mauler. Do you recognize that name?"

Judy didn't say a word. She didn't want to interfere with Nick because it was his mom. Judy looked over at his mom. Her eyes started filling up with tears.

"Yes, I do recognize that name. I never thought I'd tell you this, but now I have no choice but to tell you. He was the one that killed dad."

 **Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. I spent a while thinking about this. Let me know what you think of it. I would love it if you guys can leave a review so I know how you people think of it. Don't worry, I plan on having another chapter up either today or tomorrow. Thanks for all of the support. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Moving On

Nick's heart stopped when his mother told them about Alex, the one who killed Nick's father. Nick broke down right in front of Judy. Judy knew he was hard on the outside, but he is soft on the inside. His family as well as Judy becomes his soft spot on the inside. He told Judy before that his motto is to never let anything get to him. When something happens that is very important to him, it is hard for him to hide his emotions. Judy wrapped her arms around Nick and gave him a little hug. Nick then pulled himself together and started talking.

"How come you never told me this before?"

His mom replied, "I hated talking about him. I didn't want you to know because it would hurt you more than it hurt me. He loved you, Nick. I thought it would be best if I kept it a secret and never tell you."

"Why do you keep things from me? I loved him and you not telling me make the pain even worse. For years, I have been wondering what happened to dad. You would hide it from me? Many years I have lived alone and taking care of myself. I had to become a con artist to make enough money. Do you remember what I promised myself after what happened at scouts? I told myself not to let anything get to me. Waiting years to tell me this is like telling me that you're not my mother. Waiting makes it even harder for everyone. Just…that's wrong."

After Nick finished talking, he headed out to the car and waited for Judy. She has never heard anything like this before. Once Nick left, Judy got up and sat next to Nick's mom.

"This is all my fault," she said as she started crying.

Judy put her hand in her shoulder. "It's not your fault. Sometimes things shouldn't be told until the right moment. I know it's hard to talk about that subject, but you have to tell him sometime. If you wait too long, it makes the situation even worse. At least you told him."

"Yea, you are right."

"Can you give me a couple minutes? I'll be back in."

"Sure."

Judy then got up and headed out to the car where Nick was waiting. Judy got into the car and looked over at Nick.

"I'm sorry Nick."

"Why…..?"

"Nick, she waited to tell you because she didn't want to hurt you. She cares about you and hid it so you don't have to go through the same thing she is going through. She doesn't want you to spend your life worrying about something that happened when you were a kid. She wants you to move on in life. She wanted you to forget about what happened in the past and focus on the future. If you spend all of your time thinking about the past, you won't have a bright future. It is time to move on. Continue to follow your path in life. I know how much your father meant to you, but it is time to move on."

Nick turned around and stared into Judy's purple eyes. Judy began to tear up as Nick grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She never knew what was deep down inside him. They both hugged and cried for a couple minutes until Nick spoke.

"Thank you Carrots for being in my life. What would I do without you?"

"We should head back inside, we have work to do."

Before they exited the car, Nick grabbed Judy and kissed her. Judy never knew that Nick has this much of emotion inside of him. She went with it and kissed him back. They went back inside and sat back down on the couch. Before Nick sat down, he walked over and gave his mom a great big hug.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's ok, sweetie."

When everyone sat down again, Judy started the conversation.

"Ready to continue?"

Both of them nodded their heads and Judy got back on task.

"Ok, what can you tell me about Alex?"

"Well, the last night I saw my husband, I have been experiencing some strange things. I always had the feeling I was being watched. It was creeping me out. I never knew that this was going to happen. Anyways, that night, we heard some noises coming from the front door. He went over to check on it. I heard gunshots, and then I heard screaming. Once they got into the house, I grabbed Nick as a few polar bears walk inside the room. Before they saw me, I hid. Nick, you stayed quiet, which I was surprised by. Once they left the house, I ran over to find him dead on the floor. After that, I could never pull myself together to live there ever again. We moved to another house where Nick grew up."

"So Alex did have some "friends" with him. Is there anything else you know?"

"No, that's the story."

"Thank you very much for cooperating with us. Thank you for your time."

"If you need me, I'll be here."

Nick then got up and walked over to his mom. "Sorry about what I said. I was just upset. Judy gave me a little speech in the car that got my head out of my butt. Thanks for telling me."

Once they left the house, they went straight over to the ZPD. It was pretty quiet the rest of the ride there. Both of them were sitting there, thinking about what happened. They turned in all of the information and went back to Nick's apartment. They changed their clothes and went straight to bed.

"Carrots?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"Thank you for being there for me when I need you the most."

"I would do anything for you."

"Goodnight dumb bunny."

"Goodnight sly fox."

They gave each other a kiss and they were out. They had a rough day. Nick couldn't stop thinking about Judy. She was something special to him. He thought _there is nobody else in the world that is like you. There is nobody else I'd be with besides you. You have really changed me. You have helped me. I'm glad you came into my life. I love you._

 **Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed chapter 6. To be honest with you, I almost started crying while making this. Just to let you know now. I will be gone Friday - Tuesday. Just letting you know so nobody freaks out about me not posting any new chapters. I would love it if you leave a review so I know how I am doing so far. Thanks for all of the support. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Vacation

Nick couldn't sleep well that night. He could only think about what his mother said about Alex. He was worried that Judy might get hurt. He didn't want to lose her. He would do anything for her, even if he has to kill someone. He kept on thinking about the case. Nick was thinking about Alex's crimes. He noticed that all of the victims were foxes. Why would Alex only hunt down foxes? He didn't want to think about it, he needed sleep. Nick wrapped his arm around Judy and pulled her closer to him. Nick was thankful that Judy came into his life. He could sleep better with her right by his side. He then fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later

Judy woke up feeling Nick's soft fur. She noticed that his arm was wrapped around her tightly. She tried to move around without waking Nick up. She finally made it out of bed without Nick waking. She went into the bathroom and changed into her uniform. When she got out, she saw Nick standing right outside the door. She jumped at first, but she realized that he was sleep walking.

"Nick, walk your butt back to bed until you're awake," she giggled and said.

"You're coming with me," Nick said in a soft tone.

She walked Nick back into bed and she sat down on the other side stroking his fur. A couple minutes later, Nick woke up.

"Good morning Carrots," Nick said as he started stretching.

"Wow, are you ok?"

"What do you mean Carrots?"

"You were sleep walking a couple minutes ago. I was in the bathroom changing. When I came out, I saw you standing right in front of me. I walked you back here. You also told me that I have to come back to bed too. I sat here and stroked your fur until you woke up."

Nick couldn't believe what she was saying. This has never happened to Nick before.

"Really?"

"Yes, that is what happened a few minutes ago."

"I'm awake now. Let's get ready."

Both of them got up and finished getting ready for work. They have no clue what they will be doing today. It scared Nick because he knew that Alex is not alone. He also knows that he is armed and dangerous. On their way, they stopped to get some coffee. Coffee always helps Nick because he is the one that always wants to sleep. When they got to the ZPD, Clawhauser greeted them excitingly as usual.

"Hi Judy! Hi Nick!"

"Hi Clawhauser, how are you," Judy responded.

"I'm doing fine. Chief wants to see you to in his office to talk more about the case."

"Alright, thanks."

Nick and Judy held paws as they walked over to Chief Bogo's office. They shouldn't be doing that stuff at work. If Bogo finds out about them being a couple, he might give us new partners. They walked into his office and sat down. Bogo started talking, "I heard that you guys went and talked to one of Alex's victims."

"Yes we did. We found out that the victim is Nick's mother."

Nick continued, "When I was young, my mother would never tell me what happened to my father. I suffered for many years because I loved my father. Last night she told me that Alex was his killer. The address leads to my first childhood home. We moved to where my mother now lives after the shooting. She said that she didn't know why they were there. I also found out last night that all of the victims are foxes."

"That could lead us on to something. As the world sees it, they think foxes are one of the most dangerous animals."

"Well, thank you for that," Nick interrupted.

"We need to find out more on why is he only harming foxes."

"We also know where he may be hiding. There is an abandoned warehouse a few blocks down from here. Security cameras found him around there a lot. There could possibly be drugs involved as well. Just to let you know chief, he is armed and dangerous. He is not alone. My mother told me that there were two others with him when he killed my father. There could possibly be more than that."

"I'll send multiple groups over to the building. If the building is empty, I'll call you two inside to see if you can find anything."

"Sounds like a plan."

"The only reason I don't want you two in first is because you said that there are more than one and that they are armed. I don't want my two best officers getting hurt badly or even killed. I'll send almost all of the groups we have to the warehouse first. It will be a couple days before we respond back to you, so take a vacation."

Nick and Judy never thought that Bogo would give them a vacation. He actually cares about Nick and Judy and wants them to stay safe.

"Thank you sir."

Both of them walked out of the station in shock.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"We could go over to Bunny Burrow and see my parents. It'll be a while before chief will call us in. You could meet my parents, as well as my 275 other siblings."

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Nick dropped Judy off at her apartment where she got everything she needed packed up. Nick did the same thing at his place. When they were ready, they would text each other and meet up at the train station. It'll be a lot shorter taking the train than driving all the way there. They both met up and boarded the train. Nick had a good and a bad feeling about meeting the family again. Nick only told Judy that he got the blueberries from their markets. He never told her that he has already met the family. While they were on the train, Judy called her mother to tell her what's going on.

"Hey mom, is it alright if my partner and I stay there for a couple of days?"

"It's fine with me, when are you coming?"

"We're almost there. We'll be at the station in a couple of minutes."

"Ok, we'll be there."

Judy hung up and looked over at Nick. "Are you going to be ok?"

Nick responded, "I'll be fine. It's your family. I think your siblings will love me."

"I have to tell them about our relationship."

"Don't worry; let me take care of that."

As the train arrived at the station, Judy saw a couple of her siblings and her parents waiting for her outside. She was glad to be home again, but she was scared. She didn't know how to tell her parents that she is in a relationship with Nick. Both of them exited the train and headed over to Judy's family. Everyone was happy that Judy and Nick came back. Judy went over and hugged her parents.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Hey Judy, it's good to see you again."

"I want you guys to meet Nick. He is my partner at the ZPD. Chief let us take a vacation. Both of us needed to get away from the big city for a while."

Bonnie looked over at Nick who was playing with some of the children. "Hi Nick."

"Hi Bonnie, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, how about you?"

"I'll live, hopefully."

Both of them gave out a little laugh.

"Come on; let's get back to the house. Everyone's waiting for you guys to arrive. They are all excited."

As Judy and Nick walk down to her house, Nick looked over at Judy, who looks scared. She hasn't told her parents about the relationship. She doesn't know how they will take it if she tells them. What she doesn't know is that Nick already told them about their relationship when he last came there. If everything goes well, it will be a great vacation.

 **Hey guys, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you so much for all of the support, it really helps me move on into the story. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it. I hope you guys will keep reading as I keep adding to the story. I would like to ask you to leave a review. I really would like to know what you guys think of the story. I should have another chapter up maybe in a couple of hours. Just to let you know, I'll be gone tomorrow through Tuesday. Please don't freak out! I will continue the story when I get back on Wednesday. I should have some good ideas for when I get back. Thanks for reading the story and I hope you have enjoyed chapter 7. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Vacation Ending

Nick and Judy are taking a vacation. Chief Bogo told them to after all of the evidence Nick and Judy found and received. They are staying at Judy's childhood home in Bunny Burrows. Nick could have a great time, but Judy might have a terrible time. Judy never told her parents about their relationship. Nick never told her that he already told her parents on the day of the first date. Nick is looking worried because she doesn't want her to go through all of the stress when Nick already told them. They were almost to the house when Nick turned to Judy and asked, "Hey Judy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I don't want you to freak out about our relationship. I think I should tell you now before it gets out of hand. On the day of our first date, I went to see your parents. They are the ones that gave me the blueberries and pie. I also told them about us. They were a little freaked out, but they're fine with it. Don't worry about it, I already told them."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did."

"Thanks Nick."

As they reached the house, Nick saw a bunch of kids running around in the yard. He was happy that he told Judy about her parents. That put down a lot of stress that was on her. Now she can enjoy her time there with her parents. Nick ended up playing around with some of the kids as Judy went inside and talked to her parents. Nick came inside a little bit later gasping for air.

"Man, do those kids ever get tired?"

The three bunnies looked at each other and laughed. "Nope."

Bonnie stood up and said, "Alright, I'll show you two to your room and I'll let you get cleaned up for dinner.

She let the two up to their room. The room was a little bit small, but they would make it work.

"Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Thank you."

Bonnie then closed the door and left. Nick looked over at Judy and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thinking about you. How did you manage to grow up with 275 other siblings?"

"I'm used to it."

"I'm glad I came here with you, it'll be an interesting experience spending a couple days with your family."

"I'm glad. By the way, I think the kids love you."

"I'm sure they do. I'd make a great uncle, don't you think?"

Judy blushed as she turned to Nick and replied, "I'm sure you would. Come on, let's go back down."

Nick bent down and gave Judy a nice kiss before she opened the door. She tried to keep herself from blushing, but it didn't last long. They ate their dinner in silence. When dessert came, Nick perked up. He knew it was blueberry pie. He absolutely loved it. After they finished eating, they went back up to their room and got ready for bed.

"Do you want the bed, Carrots?"

"You can take it. I'll be sleeping on the floor."

Nick smiled and said, "Or you can sleep with me."

Judy blushed again and laughed, "Fine, fine, fine."

Both of them hopped in bed together and got comfortable. Judy was happy that Nick came along so he could be with her more.

"Goodnight Carrots"

"Goodnight Nick"

Nick gave Judy a little kiss on her forehead and they both fell asleep.

Judy was up early the next morning. The sunlight beamed through the windows and into the room. Judy became alarmed when she heard her parents nearing their room.

"Let's go check on them."

Judy felt scared because she didn't want her parents think that she is being taken advantage of. She realized that her parents know about their relationship and they will just have to accept it. Judy hopped back in bed and grabbed Nick's arm and wrapped it around her. She didn't know what was going to happen when her parents open that door. As tires as she was, she could actually fall back asleep. It was early morning. The parents then opened the door then…wait what!? She didn't hear anything. Not a word from her parents. Just then she heard a scream coming from right next to her. She turned around and saw Nick with his paws over his eyes screaming in pain. Dad must have used the fox repellent on him. Judy then shot up and started yelling.

"DAD! Why did you do that to him!?"

Bonnie stood in the doorway in silence and shock. Stu started yelling as well. "Why is he sleeping with you!?"

"He is my boyfriend dad, and you just pepper sprayed him! Mom, call an ambulance to check on Nick."

Bonnie darted out of the room to call for medical attention.

"He shouldn't be your boyfriend. He is a fox!"

"I don't care what he is, I love him. If you can't accept our relationship than we'll just have to leave."

"I raised you to be with other bunnies…not with foxes. They are our predators."

"There is nothing wrong with loving another animal of a different species. Sure it may look weird, but I don't care. Other animals look at us like we are crazy, but I'm used to it because we live in Zootopia. There is no law that states that a predator can't be with a prey. We care about each other and we love each other….that's it we're leaving….and NEVER COMING BACK! Unless you accept our relationship, I'll become a part of the Wilde family instead of the Hopps family."

"Fine, I don't care what you do. If you stay with that fox, I'll kick you out of the family!"

"Wow, I thought parents are supposed to be caring and supportive to their children. Fine, I dare you to kick me out of the family. And you know what, there is another family that I can join who will actually care about me and accept our differences as well as our relationship!"

Stu didn't say another word; he just left the room and slammed the door shut. Bonnie came in and told them what to do to take care of the spray. Nick finally calmed down and was able to speak.

"W-why d-did you d-do that?"

"I did it because I love you Nick. I meant every word I said to my father and I don't care what he does to me. As long as I'm with you, there is nothing else I need."

"If you were kicked out of the family, I'll let you be a part of my family."

"My dad's too scared to disown me. He took everything I said into his mind. He cares about me and wants me to be happy. I already am happy because I have you."

Nick was on the verge of tears as Bonnie came into the room once again. Judy was already applying the wet cloth over his eyes and face.

"I'm sorry about what Stu did to you guys. I love you both, but apparently he can't take it."

"Thanks mom for accepting us."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Mom, we're going back home today. I need to take care of Nick and hope that there is nothing else that dad did to him."

"That's fine. Is there anything else I can do?"

"I think were fine for now mom, thanks."

Bonnie left the room and closing the door after her. What a crazy start to the morning. Nick was feeling a little bit better when Judy took the cloth away. All of the spray was gone. Judy lay back down on the bed with her face in her pillow. Next thing you know Judy is getting a back rub from Nick.

"Nick, you're the best. I love you."

"I love you too, Carrots."

 **Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed chapter 8! This will be the last chapter until Wednesday of next week. I will be gone and won't be able to add any more chapters until then. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I plan on continuing the story and getting deeper into it. I would like to ask you PLEASE leave a review. I would like to know what you guys really think of the story. I can tell it is going well, but I just want your opinions. Anyways, I hope you continue reading this story when I get back to it. Thanks for all of the support. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Tragedy

Nick and Judy stayed in bed for a little while longer until Judy got up and started packing.

"We should start packing. I told my mom that we will be leaving this morning."

"But the bed is so soft…..I don't want to get up," Nick whined.

A few minutes later they were both up and dressed with their suitcases at the front door.

"Sorry about Stu, Nick," Bonnie apologizes.

"It's fine. It didn't kill me."

Nick and Judy gave hugs to Judy's mother. Stu was inside and didn't want to see them. He was still mad after what happened this morning. They loaded the luggage in the back and drove away. It was a nice day. They were silent for pretty much the whole trip back until the radio went off.

"Hopps, Wilde," Bogo said into the radio.

Judy answered, "Hopps and Wilde here. What do you need?"

"Sorry to interrupt your vacation time, but we have found something that you may want to see."

"We are on our way back now. We will be at the station in a little bit."

They have completely forgotten about the case they were on. Nick could only think about what his mother told him when they were over at his mother's house. Bogo said that they would send groups over to the old and abandoned warehouse to find out if it is the suspects' hideout. Nick looked over at Judy in confusion, "I wonder what they have found. I hope it is something that will help us solve this case. Honestly, I'm tired of it."

"We're getting there Nick. We just need more information about the group."

When they arrived at the ZPD, they were happily greeted by Clawhauser. Like always, he is eating his doughnuts.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Clawhauser, How have you been," Judy responded.

"Fine, Chief Bogo wants you two down at the warehouse."

"Alright"

Nick and Judy both got changed into their uniform and headed out. They had no idea on what they could expect over there. It could be something very bad or very good. Judy was worried about Nick because she remembered what happened on the first date. Nick was shot. She didn't want to lose him. She could think of their future. They could get married and have kids and have a great life. Judy wanted all of that to happen. On the other hand, Nick was worried about Judy. He doesn't want her to get hurt in any way, even if he has to kill someone to protect her. He would fight for her life even if he dies as well. As they pulled up to the front of the warehouse, they realized that there multiple cars there. They immediately went over to Bogo to find out what was going on.

"Sorry to ruin your vacation, but we have a few hostages inside the building. It turns out that this is their base and they have bombs everywhere. We need you two to go inside and help talk them out of killing the innocent people that are in there. There are a few other officers inside and they need your help as well. Be careful and be safe."

Nick began to worry about Judy. The place was filled with bombs as well as many drugs and weapons. They looked around for a while until they found the hostages. Nick gave a quick look at them until what he saw next nearly kills him. Sitting in one of the chairs is his mother.

"M-m-mom," Nick said and almost started crying.

Standing right next to her was Alex. He saw the two officers and started talking.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Nick pushed Judy back behind him to protect her.

"What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I am doing? I am holding some of these people hostage, including your mother."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You see, animals these days can do whatever they want. They think that they can do anything to be better than another animal, even when the other animal is a predator. I thought hey, foxes are the most species that does that, so let's get rid of them. I remember years back when I killed your father."

"So you are just jealous that some other animals believe that they are better than you!?"

"Exactly, this is a way to show other people that I am better than any other animal. Let's get down to business. If you dare to take one shot out of that gun or tranquilizer, I will kill all of the hostages I have and blow up the place. If you let me go, I will let all of your people free. I will give you some time to think about that."

Nick and Judy walked back out the front door until Nick collapsed. He was terrified that his mother was going to die. Judy was right by his side and helped him back up to his feet. Nick had a plan and he needed to talk to Bogo about it. Nick raced over to Bogo and told him about what Alex said. He also began to talk about his plan, "I have a plan to stop him. I will let you go in and talk to him while I sneak around the side and attack him. It is dangerous, but I will do anything to save my mother. There are other guards around the building, but there are none around him. If we take out all of the guards, I can take out him."

Bogo replied, "Fine, but be careful."

Nick then walked back over to Judy, "Carrots, I need you to stay out here."

"Why, I want to help!?"

"I can't let you do that. It is too dangerous. It is a risk that I have to take. Bogo and I are going in with a couple other officers to take down the guards. Once we do that, I will take out Alex."

"No, I'm coming in with you!"

Nick signaled a couple officers to come and take Judy over to the car. She tried to fight it, but they were too strong. She kept on yelling and screaming until a pain rushed through her body. After a few seconds, she was out. The officers put her in the car and stayed by it to make sure that she doesn't get out. After all of that, Nick, Bogo, and a few others went in from the side entrances. They took out all of the guards until it was just Alex that was left. Nick got into position.

"Alex, we have made a decision….."

Just then, both of them heard a gunshot. Nick was in complete shock as he saw his mother fall to the floor.

"MOM!"

Nick got up and started shooting at him. After a few seconds an extremely large amount of pain swept across him as he fell to the floor. Just seconds after, he saw Alex fall to the ground dead. Nick put his paws over where the pain was. He saw his own blood; then he saw Judy running to him. She must've gotten out and ran in. It was hard to hear what she was saying.

"NIIICK! I'm right here Nick. Stay with me…..come on stay with me….everything will be alright….."

Nick looked up and told Judy, "I-I l-love y-you Ca-rrots."

Nick then was out.

 **Hello everyone. I am back from my vacation and I am back writing this story. I hope you have really enjoyed the story so far and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay. I would appreciate if you would leave a review so I can know how I am doing so far in the story. Ha ha I gave you a cliff-hanger. I guess you will have to keep on reading to find out what happens next. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Miracle

Judy was sitting right by Nick who looked lifeless. Alex was dead from a gunshot wound to the chest. Judy sat there crying thinking that Nick was dead. She also wanted to know if Nick's mother is still alive. Chief Bogo called in medics to help Nick and his mother with the gunshot wounds. Nick was shot twice out of the three bullets that were fired at him. Judy didn't want him to die. A couple officers held her back as medics took Nick and his mom to the hospital.

On the ambulance, the medics were trying to get a pulse from Nick. Another medic was already covering up the wounds to prevent any further blood loss.

"Come on, come on get a pulse!"

"He has no pulse!"

Once they arrived at the hospital, they immediately took Nick into the Emergency Room. Nick was suffering from a gunshot wound in the stomach and the hip. Nick's mother would be alright. She was shot in the arm. Nick was on life support in surgery. They took him off of it to see if he can handle the surgery. Almost immediately, Nick's pulse stopped.

One of the doctors yelled, "Get me an AED stat!"

Nick was in a whole different world. There were kids running around and playing and there were many other people laughing and having fun. Nick thought, " _I'm dead! No, I can't be. I'm not ready to be up here yet. No, please."_ Nick saw a familiar face sitting down on a bench just a few feet from him.

"Come over here, son."

"Dad, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. I see you have taken a serious injury."

"Yes, but I don't want to be here. I want to be alive. I miss Judy."

"I know you miss her. She misses you as well. Now listen to me, make sure you take good care of my daughter-in-law okay?"

"Dad, we're not married…..yet. I will protect her from anything."

Nick went over and hugged his father until he felt something shock him. Next thing he knows, it is pitch black again. He hears a whisper, "I love you son."

"Hey, we have a pulse! It is strong enough. You'll be okay Nick," one of the doctors said.

It has been a couple hours since Nick was shot. Judy went over to the hospital to check on him. From what she last heard, Nick had no pulse. She went over to check on Nick's mother who was placed into the same room as Nick will be in.

"Hello Ms. Wilde, how are you holding up?"

"I-I'm fine"

She was sitting on her bed crying.

"I think my son's dead. That's what the doctor told me last."

"That's what the doctor told me as well. Don't worry, he is a fighter. He will live."

"I hope so."

Judy walked over to her bed and gave her a hug, avoiding the place she was shot at. Around an hour later, a doctor came into the room.

"Hello guys, I have some great news. Nick survived the surgery, but he is still in critical condition. We couldn't get a pulse from him for a while, until something happened. His pulse became strong. It's a miracle."

Nick's mother and Judy looked at each other happily. Both of them were on the verge of tears. They were going to see Nick again.

The doctor then said, "He should be here in a couple of minutes. Be careful, he is still wiped out."

"Alright"

After a couple minutes, doctors come into the room with the bed that Nick was laying down on. Both of them were crying when they saw Nick again. They were happy that Nick was alive.

"Oh Nick," his mother said softly, "I'm glad you're alive."

When the doctors left, Judy got up and sat in the chair next to him. She was stroking his nice, soft fur. " _He looks so adorable when he is sleeping_ ," Judy thought. After a while, Chief Bogo entered the room.

"How are you doing Ms. Wilde?"

"I'm doing better knowing that my son is alive."

"Judy, we rescued the other two that were being held hostage and we arrested all of the suspects. We know for a fact that Alex is dead. You guys are safe now. I will let you guys have some time alone now."

Bogo then walked back out the door quietly. Once he left, Judy looked over at Nick who was chuckling. "So Bogo does care about me," Nick said quietly.

"Nick," Judy whispered while crying. It was good to hear his soft voice again.

"I should kill you right now. You scared me sick!"

"Carrots, you know I wouldn't leave you."

"There is someone else that you might want to see," Judy said while pointing over to his mother.

"Mom, you're alright."

"Yes, I am. I should kill you right now. You scared me sick too!"

"I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it honey?"

"When I was in surgery, I actually died. I saw what it looked like in heaven. There were kids running around and playing around. Mom, I saw Dad."

"What?"

"I talked to Dad. He said that I should be down here taking care of his….daughter-in-law."

Nick looked over at Judy who was blushing. Judy was happy that Nick's dad wanted her as Nick's wife. Nick then looked over at his mother. "Mom, Judy is not just my partner, she is my girlfriend."

She was happy for Nick and Judy that they were together. She always liked Judy. If they did end up getting married, she would be one of Nick's supporters. "That's great. I hope you two will move on in life together."

"Well Carrots, does this place look familiar."

"Yes, it does," she said chuckling. "Now you need to get some sleep."

"I was unconscious for around 3-4 hours! Doesn't that count as sleep!?"

"I don't care; you need to get some rest."

"Fine, I will."

"Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight baby."

Nick then looked over to Judy who was sitting next to his bed.

"Goodnight Carrots."

"Goodnight you dumb and sly fox."

"Wow, I have never been called both at once before."

"Now you have."

"I love you very much Carrots."

"I love you too."

Judy got up and gave Nick a sweet kiss. Once again, Judy was stroking his fur until he fell asleep. Judy knew that Nick would be alright. Judy then looked up at the ceiling and said, "Thank you for bringing him back to me."

 **Hi guys, thank you for your support and reviews. I really liked making this chapter. This is another one that almost made me cry as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, please, please leave a review so I know how I am doing with this story. I should have another chapter up really soon. Check back in tomorrow and I should have another chapter up. If you have any recommendations or questions, I would gladly take them. Thank you for the support and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Recovery

After what happened to Nick, Judy never wanted to leave his side again. Nick told her and his mother that he saw his father while he was in surgery. She believes him because he would never say something like that. Judy ended up staying the night at the hospital with Nick and his mother. It was early morning and Judy was the first one up. She had to go to go to work today, but she took the day off to spend time with Nick. She sat there for a while just staring at him. " _He looks so adorable when he is sleeping_ ," Judy thought. After a while, Nick's mother woke up.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Better, is Nick awake yet?"

"No, he is not."

"Watch this. NICK WAKE UP!"

Nick jolted up quickly, "MOM, why do you always do that!?"

"It's the only way to get your lazy butt up."

"Carrots, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"I'm taking the day off today."

"You are taking too many days off. You need to work. I'm sure that Bogo will go crazy if you take any more time off."

"I'll be fine. By the way, your mother will be able to go back home today."

"Really?"

"Yes, she is healed enough to go home."

Nick looked over at his mother, "Will you be alright going back home?"

"I'll be fine. There is nothing to worry about anymore."

"I'll take her home and I'll come back here."

"Okay, until then, I'll be sleeping."

Judy gave him a playful punch.

"OWWWWW!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

"Gotcha Carrots."

"Quit playing around before I really hurt you."

"Ok, ok."

Once Nick's mother got everything packed up, Judy took her home. Once again Nick fell asleep. Judy now knew the trick for waking Nick up if he is sleeping again. Once Judy dropped his mother off, she went back to the hospital to take care of Nick. She went into the room and saw that Nick was sleeping (of course). She tried the trick his mom taught her.

"NICK WAKE UP!"

Nick once again darted up wanting to know what was going on. He looked over at Judy who was trying to resist laughing.

"Very funny Carrots," Nick said sarcastically.

"Now I know how to wake you up."

Just then a nurse came in, "Good morning Mr. Wilde, how are we doing this morning?"

"Would be better if someone didn't wake me up."

"I just need to check a few things. Ms. Hopps, can you step outside for a moment?"

"Certainly."

Judy sat in the chair outside the room until the nurse was doing whatever to Nick. A couple minutes later, the nurse walked back out and talked to Judy, "Ms. Hopps, Nick has healed enough to go home, but he needs to be cautious around his wounds. I recommend that someone helps him bathe to avoid hitting those wounds. It would be about a week until those are fully healed. Until then, take good care of him."

"I will thank you."

Judy then thought about what the doctor said. " _Great, now I have to help him bathe. Hopefully he doesn't smell bad for a week._ " Judy walked back into the room where Nick was getting his stuff ready to go.

"Hey Carrots, did you hear the good news?"

"You get to go home?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome, but the nurse told me that I have to take care of you until you are better again."

"I wish it was my mother," Nick said with a chuckle.

Judy gave Nick the _really_ face. Nick couldn't help but laugh. Nick checked out and Judy drove Nick home.

"How come we never go to your place?"

"My place is small and I have crappy and annoying neighbors. Plus, I like your place better."

When they got inside, Judy helped Nick get into his own bed.

"I missed you bed, I was stuck in a stupid hospital bed again," Nick said to his bed.

Nick got into bed and Judy came over with some food. She was sure that Nick was hungry. He didn't eat this morning. She gave Nick some blueberry bread to eat. Wait…..blueberry bread? What kind of stuff does Nick eat? Pretty much anything that has blueberries in it. Judy also tried a slice as well. It was actually pretty good. It tasted like blueberries and bread mixed together. Wow! After he ate, she took Nick into the bathroom to wash him. He smelled so bad. She couldn't put up with it.

"Nick, just take your shirt off and nothing more," Judy said while laughing nervously.

"Why do you have to do this, Carrots?"

"The nurse told me to do it."

"Great. Better not injure me even more."

"I won't you baby."

Nick removed his shirt and Judy started washing his dirty fur. She tried her best to get close to where the wound was without hurting it. Once she finished, she let Nick do the rest. When Nick came back out, he sat on the sofa next to Judy. Judy cuddled up next to Nick and his clean and soft fur.

"Hey, Carrots?"

"Yea Nick?"

"Thank you for staying with me at the hospital and here. I really love you being here."

"I care about you Nick. I don't want you to die you know. Now will you stop getting shot!?"

"Fine, I will. I still like it when you do everything for me."

Judy rolled her eyes as she grabbed Nick and gave him a kiss.

"Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

Nick grabbed Judy and gave her a passionate kiss. Nick loved it when Judy was with him. Something popped into his mind. " _What if I proposed to Judy? What would her parents think? What would my mom think? What would the force think_?" Nick didn't care. Right now he was making out with his girlfriend. He loved it. He loved Judy. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her. After a few minutes, Nick ended it by giving Judy a big hug.

"What would I do without you Carrots?"

"You wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"No, I'm taking off the entire week so we can both be back next week."

"Awesome."

Nick knew that someone actually cared about him besides his mother. He loved her very much. One question kept playing over and over again. " _Should I propose to Judy_?" He would think about that later on. He was focused on the cute bunny cuddled up right next to him. He then thought, " _This is going to be a great week._ "

 **Hello everyone, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I really need your help. I would like you to leave a review on the story. What I really want is for you to send me some recommendations on what you want to happen in the story. I'm running out of ideas people! I should have another chapter up later today. I hope you are enjoying the story. I have no idea how many chapters I will be making just to let you know. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all of the support. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Nick's Plan

" _It has been one of the best weeks I have ever had. Besides selling pawpsicles, this was amazing. I got to spend the whole week with my favorite person in the entire world. Judy took care of me for the entire week and she helped me get back on my feet after the shooting. There is still that one question that is still racing through my mind. Should I propose to Judy_?"

It has been a week since Nick got out of the hospital. Judy has been by his side the entire time. They had a great time over the week that Judy took off to be with him. Now it was time for them to come back to work. Nick was fully healed and ready to go back to work. Judy hasn't been in her apartment for quite a while now. She likes staying over at Nick's because his place is big and he doesn't have crappy and annoying neighbors. It was early morning, and Nick was still thinking about that one thing.

" _Think of all of the amazing things that we could do together. We could raise a family. We would be together forever. I love her and I want her to be with me. I am going to do it, but I need her to get away for a while. Today, I will talk to Chief Bogo about my plan. Hopefully, he will accept it. I need to get Judy alone for a while because I need to get everything ready. Wait…we never actually had a real date yet. Should I do that first? I got it! I will plan the same thing I did for the first date. I will get some more blueberries and find that spot at the park. Instead, I will hide the case holding the ring inside the blueberries. Then I will ask her. First, I need to get approval from her parents._ "

Nick woke and got up quickly. He saw that Judy was already up and in the living room.

"Good morning Carrots," Nick said cheerfully.

"Well, look at you. You seem happy today. What's with you?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just happy to be fully healed and back working again…with my favorite partner."

"Ready to go," Judy asked.

"Let's do this."

Both of them walked over to the car. Nick was the one that would drive them to work today. He was so happy that he turned on some music on their way to work.

"Wow Nick. I never knew you were such a music person."

"I just feel like listening to music today."

Judy was happy that he was happy, but she was also a little bit worried. He is acting different than he usually is. Is there something wrong with him? Judy didn't want to ask that because she knew what he would say. When they arrived, Nick ran in and gave Clawhauser a big hug.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Nick. You seem happy today."

"I am very happy today."

Nick looked over at Judy, "Carrots, you go on ahead, I'll be right there."

"Okay."

Once Judy was out of sight, Nick turned his attention back at Clawhauser.

"Nick what's going on?"

"Whatever happens, never tell Judy this."

"I won't. What is it?"

"I want to propose to Judy."

"O…..M…Goodness! I'm so happy for you!"

"Shhhhh…..it's not ready yet. I have a plan. I already have the ring. I bought it after we confessed our love for each other. I have kept that ever since because I knew that she would be the one for me. I still need permission from her parents."

"How are you planning to propose?"

"I'm going to replay our first date, the place where I was shot at. I'll get the same food and I'll even get a bucket of blueberries. I will put the case holding the ring deep inside the blueberries and we will both eat the blueberries. When she reaches down to grab another one, there is the case, and I would propose."

Clawhauser was trying to hold back tears as he gave Nick a big hug this time. "That's soooooo sweet. You two are perfect for each other."

"Do not tell her anything. I still need to tell the chief about my plan. I am going to see if I can take the day off without Judy knowing and go get everything I need. I will say that I have an assignment that Bogo wants me to do alone."

"That's perfect."

"Remember…..whatever she says about me…..don't tell her."

"Gotcha, I won't tell her anything about that."

"You're the best Clawhauser. For your reward….," Nick then pulled out a box, "here are some doughnuts."

Clawhauser took the doughnuts happily. Nick then walked over to Judy's office.

"Hey Carrots, I need to go talk to the chief for a while."

"Okay Nick."

On his way, he was talking to some of the other officers because they were glad that he was back. He knocked on Chief Bogo's door to his office."

"Enter," a deep voice from inside said.

Nick walked in the office closing the door behind him. He began to whisper because he didn't know if Judy would be listening from the outside.

"Well, well, well, look whose back. Good to have you back Mr. Wilde."

"Good to see you too. I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it Wilde?"

Nick then came close to chief and began to whisper, "I'm whispering because I think Judy's listening from the outside."

"Okay, go on."

"If you didn't know, Judy and I are in a serious relationship."

"Yea, I kind of figured that out on my own."

"Anyways, I want to propose to her."

"What," Bogo yelled using a whispering voice.

"Yes, and I would like the day off."

"You just had a week off Wilde!"

"I know, I know, but this is special, and I need your help."

"Fine, what do you need?"

"Since I'm taking the day off, I need you to tell Judy that I am on an assignment that you said I should do alone. Otherwise, she will come after me and find out what I am doing. I need to head out of town and get everything ready. Please chief?"

"Fine, I will do it, but keep her away from you for the entire shift right?"

"Correct, thanks chief."

"I expect over 100% work effort once this is over to make up the time."

"I will."

Nick made his way out of Bogo's office and back to the front desk without running into Judy. He heard Bogo call Judy into his office. The plan was working out perfectly. Nick went over to talk to Clawhauser again.

"Clawhauser, Bogo has agreed with my plan."

"Excellent, good luck Nick."

Nick then raced out of the station taking his car. He realized that Judy's friends might be curious about how I am acting. He knows who Judy's best friend is, Fru Fru. He immediately headed over to Tundra Town to find Mr. Big. He was greeted by a couple of the polar bear guards. They took him inside to where Mr. Big and Fru Fru were at.

"Hello Mr. Big."

"Hello Nick, What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you as well as Fru Fru."

Mr. Big called Fru Fru over next to him.

"Hi Nick!"

"Hi Fru Fru."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to keep a secret away from Judy."

"What is it?"

"I am going to propose to her."

"Wow Nick, that's amazing!"

"Thanks, I already took the day off. She thinks that I am on an assignment alone. Anyways, I just want to let you know so if Judy gets curious, you know what not to tell her."

"I'll keep it from her. How are you going to propose?"

"I'll go to parents' house to get the same food I got for our first date. It is the place in the park where I was shot."

"That's right, I heard about that. I'm sorry about that. I also heard you almost died in another one not too long ago."

"I actually did die, but the heavens weren't ready for me yet."

"That's good."

"I will get the same food including a bucket of blueberries. I will put the case deep down inside the blueberries. We will eat then she will eventually grab it. I will then propose to her."

"That is amazing. Well I won't say a word to her about it."

"Great, thank you very much."

"Good luck Nick."

Mr. Big cut in, "If you need anything, just talk to us."

"I will thank you."

Nick then walked out the door and headed over to the train station. Everything was working out great. There is only one thing that he is worried about. He has to get permission from Judy's parents.

 **Hi guys! I hope you are excited about this story. I was very happy while typing this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I wanted to continue on, but it was long enough already. I will continue making the plan fall into place. Will his plan actually work? Find out in the next chapter. :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Finalizing the Plan

As Nick waited for the train to arrive at Bunny Burrows, he thought about the bad experience he had with Judy's parents. He didn't know how her parents would react to his idea. Her mom has helped him out at certain times. She accepts their relationship. On the other hand, her father hates foxes and wishes that Nick never met Judy. Nick thought, " _Would her dad be able to accept our relationship? What if he doesn't? Her mother has been very supportive to our relationship. Her father has been very supportive at pepper spraying me. Hopefully he will accept our relationship so I can marry Judy_." When Nick arrived at Bunny Borrows, he quickly headed down to their house. Once again, he saw a bunch of little kids running around and playing in the yard.

"It's Mr. Fox," one yelled as multiple bunnies ran after him. Nick was tackled by the mass amount of bunnies that jumped on him. Once he was tackled, he heard a voice coming from the house.

"Kids, get off Nick."

Nick heard multiple "Awwwww" while they got off of him. When he got up, he saw Bonnie who was standing in the doorway.

"Hi Nick, what brings you here today?"

"Please don't freak out about this okay?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want to propose to Judy."

Silence stood over them for a minute until Nick saw Stu come to the door.

"Is that the fox again?"

"Yes it is," Nick replied.

"What do you want?"

"I want to marry your daughter."

"What!?"

"You heard me. I want to marry your daughter."

"Come in, follow me."

Stu led Nick down a hallway into his office. They both sat down across from each other. Nick looked over and saw how much _fox repellent_ stuff Stu owned. He got nervous that he might use one of those against Nick. Nick then turned his focus back to Stu.

"Why do you want to marry my daughter Nick?"

Nick took a deep breath in and started talking, "Judy is the most amazing person I have ever met. Ever since we met, we became acquaintances, then friends, then best friends, then partners, then lovebirds. When I first met her, I was a con-artist. She made me assist her in her case. It was the missing mammal case where the Night Howlers took its place. She taught me to be more than a con-artist. I helped her solve the Night Howler's case. We became best friends because we helped each other out. After the case, I decided to join the police force. It is a great honor to work with her because she is smart and she knows what she is doing. After I took her to the concert, we confessed our love for each other. When I was shot the first time, she helped take care of me and help me get better. When I was shot again and almost died, she took a whole week off to stay with me. We both care about each other and love each other. She has taught me many things. She has told me never to go back into the past, but look into the future. I told her what happened to me when I was a child. I told her my motto. Never let anything get to me. She has made me a better and a different animal from what I was. She means a lot to me. She makes me feel happier than ever with her right by me. That is why I want her to be with me forever and marry her."

Nick felt a tear roll down his cheek. He looked over at Stu who was about to cry. He turned around and saw Bonnie, who was standing in the doorway crying. Stu got up and pulled himself together.

"Of course you can marry my daughter."

That was one of the biggest things Nick has ever done. He felt a big amount of pressure lift up. Stu came over and gave Nick a hug. Bonnie walked over and did the same as well. Nick was extremely happy because Judy's parents are allowing Nick to marry Judy. Nick broke it and told them his plan.

"Here is how I am going to do it. I took the day off, but Judy was told that I was on an assignment that the chief wants me to do alone. That will help her keep away from me. I am planning on proposing at the place where we almost had the first date. I know where the spot is at the park. I have the ring. I bought the ring after we told each other that we love each other because I knew that she was the one. Could I get some blueberries and possibly a pie?"

Stu answered, "You bet, son-in-law."

He led Nick out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I plan on putting the ring in the bucket of blueberries. While we eat, she will find it."

"That sounds great."

Stu gave Nick a pie and a full bucket of blueberries. He was happy that her parents loved him. They were happy for him that he was going to marry their oldest daughter.

"Thanks guys. You're the best."

"If you need us, we'll be here."

"That sounds good."

As Nick started walking out, he heard Stu yell out, "Everyone say bye to UNCLE NICK."

"BYE UNCLE NICK!"

Nick couldn't help but laugh. He has everything he needs. Now he needs to go back and get everything ready.

 **Hello everyone. Is everyone enjoying the story so far? This is the point where I make my chapters more exciting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you plan on reading further into the story as it moves on. I would like you to leave a review so I know how I am doing. I should have another chapter up either later today or MONDAY. Thank you for all of the support and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - It's Time

Nick felt like the happiest person alive. He has gotten permission from Judy's parents to marry her. Now, he is making his way back to Zootopia to get everything ready. He has everything he needs for the date, except Judy. Hopefully, she hasn't notices that Nick was gone the entire shift.

A few hours ago

"Hopps," Chief Bogo yelled out.

Judy walked into his office and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Just to let you know, Wilde is on an assignment from me. I told him to do it alone because it requires his night vision. He will be gone for the entire shift. You need to fill out the paperwork from the warehouse."

"Alright, I will get that done."

Judy walked out of Bogo's office in curiosity. She walked up to the front desk where she saw Clawhauser eating doughnuts.

"Hi Clawhauser! Where did you get those doughnuts?"

"Nick gave them to me. What do you need?"

"Where did Nick go?"

"He's on an assignment from Bogo that he has to do alone."

"Bogo never tells anyone to do an assignment alone."

"I-It's for special purposes."

"He has never been this happy before. I'm starting to get worried that he is hiding something."

"H-he isn't hiding anything."

"Are you alright Clawhauser?"

"I-I'm fine, thanks."

"I'll give you more doughnuts if you tell me what's going on."

"There is nothing going on."

Now

Nick has just arrived at the park. He began setting things up for this special moment. He was very excited, yet he was very nervous. He has never done anything like this before. He thought, " _I need to make this very special for the only very special person in my life_." He looked over at a tree where it brought back memories. He remembered the time he was first shot. He remembered when he made the first date special, but didn't have it. It was a tragic moment for him because he never knew that the shooting would happen. Now it is time to look on…the past is in the past. He got out his phone and texted Judy.

 _Are you done with your shift?_

 _ **Yes, I am at my apartment.**_

 _ **Great, be there in a few.**_

Judy was sitting in her small apartment wondering what Nick is up to. She picked up her phone again and called Fru Fru.

"Hi Judy!"

"Hi Fru Fru. I need some help."

"What do you need?"

"Nick has been acting real happy and it is worrying me."

"What do you mean by happy?"

"He has been in a very good mood this morning. I didn't see him all during my shift. What do you think he is doing?"

"I have no idea."

"I talked to Clawhauser, he was acting weird."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was. Something's up, I need to find out what."

"Well, I'll let you do that. I have to go take care of my Judy."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Judy hung up the phone and set it on top of her desk. She was really starting to worry about Nick. Fru Fru was acting unusual, she might know something. A few minutes later, someone knocked on Judy's door. She opened it up to see Nick dressed up in the same kind of tuxedo he wore when he was shot. Judy stood there in shock as she took a good look at him. He was holding Judy's favorite flowers. She absolutely loved daisies.

"Give me a minute, Nick."

She quickly shut the door and put on a dress. She never knew what Nick has been planning. She got changed into the dress she wore for the first date. Nick absolutely loved that dress. When Judy opened the door again, Nick was now the one that stood in shock.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, not too shabby yourself. These are for you."

Nick handed her the flowers and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Nick. You know I love these flowers."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

"Ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out eventually."

They headed out and drove over to the park. This brought memories to both of them. This time, Nick knew that this would be a great memory. Nick walked up the hill fast. He had to wait for Judy to catch up. They were nearing the spot so Nick said, "Carrots, close your eyes. No peeking!"

"Okay, okay."

Nick then picked her up and carried her over to the spot where he had everything set up. He put her down and said, "Now you can open."

Judy looked and gasped. It was the most beautiful view she has ever seen. Nick made the date a picnic. The same picnic he had before he was shot.

"Oh Nick, this is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Judy blushed as they both sat down on the blanket on the ground. They both sat there together and watched the sunset over the city. It was truly an amazing view. Nick opened the basket and pulled out a bucket of blueberries.

"Hungry Carrots?"

"YES!"

"Look what I got for you."

"BLUEBERRIES!"

Both of them ate the blueberries and watched the sunset. As the bucket was getting lower and lower, Judy saw Nick starting to tear up.

"Nick, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

Judy reached into the bucket to grab another blueberry when she felt something that was not a blueberry. She pulled it out. It was a case. Nick grabbed it.

"Nick what it that?"

Nick was in tears as he began talking, "Judy, ever since I met you, I have been a different fox that I was before. You have made me become a better person. When you are with me, I feel like the best animal in the world. Ever since you bought me that Popsicle, I never knew that you would be this special to me."

Judy was tearing up as Nick took in a deep breath and continued, "When I was shot…both times, you were by my side the entire time. You cared about me and you helped me get better again. I would never be able to do what I do now without you Judy."

Nick opened the box that held the ring inside. Nick was trying to hold back as many tears as he could, "Judy Hopps, it would make me the luckiest person alive to be with you….forever."

There was a long pause before Nick spoke again.

"Judy, will you marry me?"

 **Hahahahaha, CLIFF HANGER! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I will be back on Monday with another chapter to this amazing story. I felt happy making this chapter. I guess you have to wait until Monday to find out what Judy's answer will be. Please leave a review so I know how I am doing. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for all of your support. :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Nick?

Nick is having a hard time holding back his tears waiting for an answer from Judy. He had just proposed to her! What would she say? A part of Nick sees tears of joy while another part sees tears of sadness. Judy stood there for a minute to process all that was going on. She took a deep breath in and tried to speak.

"I-I can't do this Nick," Judy said while turning and started running away.

"Judy, wait!"

It was too late. Both of them knew that Judy was faster out of them. Nick immediately broke down. He couldn't believe that Judy didn't want to marry him. Nick didn't bother finding her because it would only make things worse. He got into his car and drove back to his apartment. He couldn't get that out of his head. He loves Judy and wants to be with her forever, but she denied it. " _Why would she deny the proposal? What did I do wrong_ ," Nick thought. He walked into his room and landed face first in the bed. He didn't want to do anything now knowing that his dreams have been crushed. He couldn't sleep…he could only think about Judy. After a long while, Nick ended up crying himself to sleep.

Judy ran away from Nick because she wasn't expecting this. She thought that Nick would come looking around for her, but he didn't. She ran past a couple of buildings and hid around one. She still had a view of the park. She peeked over and saw Nick packing everything up and driving away. " _What have I done?_ " She slowly walked down to her apartment. She knew that she just broke Nick's heart. She knew that he loved her very much. She doesn't know why she turned him down. " _After all Nick and I have been through….he shared his feelings deep down with me. He told me that he would protect me. Most of all…..he loved me._ " Judy let all of that process in her head before she realized what she done to Nick. When she arrived back in her apartment, she realized that she will see Nick tomorrow. She could tell him then. She couldn't sleep. She would always have Nick by her side to comfort her. Not this time. Judy was alone.

When morning came around, Judy felt different than usual. She then remembered what happened the night before. Hopefully, she can talk to Nick and figure things out. She rushed into the ZPD where Clawhauser excitingly greeted her.

"Soooooooo, how'd it go?"

"Not now Clawhauser."

She walked right by him as she headed into her and Nick's cubicle. Nick wasn't there yet. She waited a few minutes. A few minutes turned into a few hours. A few hours turned into a whole day. She was worried about Nick. He never showed up to work today. After work, Judy hurried over to Nick's apartment. She didn't have his spare key, so she couldn't get inside. After countless minutes of knocking on his door, there still was no answer. Judy started freaking out. She grabbed a hairpin from her belt. She always keeps one with her if she needs to get inside anything. One she unlocked the door, she busted inside.

"Nick? Nick where are you?"

"Nick?"

"Nick?"

"Where are you?"

She walked through the whole place until she reached his bedroom. There was a box that was sitting on top of his nicely made bed. She walked over to the box and opened it. She immediately felt depressed after looking inside. Inside, was pictures of her and Nick together. She looked through all of them inside the box. Each picture was getting more and more feelings from them. She gasped while looking at the last picture. It was a picture of her and Nick at the park last night. Someone took a picture of him proposing to her. He still took the picture. Right beside the picture, there was a note.

 **I am going to propose to Judy! I am very excited for this! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her!**

She looked at the picture. She noticed that the picture was sort of faded. She realized that it was Nick's tears. Nick was staring at this picture and crying. She broke down. She didn't know that Nick cared a lot about her. His reaction was outrageous. She continued looking inside the box until she found a letter.

To Judy

Judy opened up the letter and started reading.

 **Dear Judy,**

 **All my life I was looking for someone, but I never knew that it would be you. Ever since the Night Howler's case, you have taught me to be more than just a shifty fox. You have taught me to do whatever I wanted. After we solved the case, I bought the ring because I knew that you would be the one for me. I never knew that you would be this important in my life. I joined the force because I wanted to be with you. I loved you ever since we solve the case.**

Judy continued to read carefully.

 **After the incident that night, I just couldn't pull myself together to go back again. You made my dreams come true! I wanted my dreams to be fulfilled forever if I married you. If you are now reading this, I will be heading out of town to find somewhere else I can stay at so I don't hurt you even more than you are now. Thank you for the opportunity.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Nick**

Judy set the letter down and raced out the door. She needed to tell Bogo what was going on. She wanted Nick back. After what she said at the proposal, she knew that she didn't mean it. She was just scared. She hurt Nick because of that. She darted across the ZPD and right in front of Bogo's office.

"Enter."

Judy hustled in and slammed the door shut.

"What do you need Hopps?"

"Nick is gone and it is all my fault."

"Where did you just come from?"

"I went right over to his apartment because I was worried about him because he never showed up today. He wasn't inside his place. There was a box on his bed with a letter. The letter was written to me. The letter said that he would be leaving to find somewhere else to stay at so he won't hurt me more than I already have."

"What happened?"

"He proposed to me. I didn't answer him, I just ran away."

"Was his car in the lot?"

"No, it's gone."

"Ask Clawhauser to track down the car. We will sent a search party over to Nick's place to se if we can find any clues."

Judy went over to Clawhauser, who was packing up and getting ready to leave.

"Clawhauser, I need you to track down a squad car."

"Which one?"

"The one that belongs to Nick and I."

He turned over to his computer and looked at the screen.

"What happened?"

"He is missing and it is all my fault."

"What happened?"

"I didn't answer to his proposal. I just ran away. I was just scared…..I didn't mean to break his heart."

"I found the car!"

"Where is it?"

"It is…at his mother's house?"

"Thanks."

Judy took another car over to Nick's mother's house. She knew where it was. When she arrived, she saw the car. She hurried up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Officer Hopps, ZPD."

"Oh yea, come on in."

"Where is Nick?"

"What do you mean? He's not with you?"

"No he is not. His car is parked over here."

"Nobody came to the door but you dear. What's going on?"

"Nick has been missing since this morning. He didn't show up to work today."

"Why not?"

"He….proposed to me. I didn't say anything. I just ran away. I was just scared. I didn't mean to hurt him this much. T-this i-is all m-my fault."

"Oh my."

"Anyways, I went over to his apartment after work. I searched throughout the entire house. I saw a box sitting on his bed. When I opened it, memories came back to me. There was a letter. It was written to me. It said that he would be finding somewhere else to stay and continue on with his life without hurting me more that I am now."

"Nick, where are you?"

 **Hi guys, sorry about the wait. I thought about this chapter over the weekend. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to possibly finish up the story by this week. It will be a while after this week before I can get back on again. Starting next week, I have marching band practice all day. I will try to finish up or get to a spot that you may think is the end of the story by the end of this week. Until then, I will be posting more and more chapters. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Thanks for all of the support. I am very happy because Friday, I reached over 5k views! Awesome! Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Back Together

It has been a week and there is still no sign of Nick anywhere. Judy was on the verge of giving up. It was her that messed it up for them. She needs to fix this. She needs to find Nick and tell her how she really feels about him. She was just scared because she didn't know what was going on. Judy will never forgive herself for all of the pain Nick is going through. She can't quit. She will search day and night to find the one she loves the most.

Nick walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it," a voice from the inside yelled.

"It's your son."

The door was quickly opened and his mother came out hugging him.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

She than slapped him across the face.

"How dare you scare me like that? Don't you ever do that again?"

"What did I do?"

"Your so called girlfriend came over earlier and told me that you were missing. She told me everything. So don't you dare lie to me because I know what is going on?"

"Okay, okay, can I come in?"

Nick walked in and sat down on the couch. His mother sat down right next to him.

"What's going on dear? You can tell me anything."

Well, I proposed to Judy last night. Everything was perfect, until she ran off. I was so heartbroken that I packed up everything and just left. I didn't even go looking for her. I knew that I would hurt her more if she saw me again. I would be hurt even more if I saw her. I couldn't pull myself together. I promised to never let anything get to me. This time it did get to me. I needed to get away. I packed the things that I need and left. I set a box of pictures and a letter on my bed. I think she must have read it."

"Honey, she wants you back."

"What?"

"She wants to tell you how she really feels. She said that she was scared."

Nick let out a long sigh as his mother takes out her phone and starts dialing the ZPD.

"I'll be right back; I need to change into something decent."

When she walked upstairs, Nick took action. He knew that it would be even worse if the whole force saw him break. He decided to run out the back door. He didn't know what was going to happen if he saw Judy again. A couple minutes later, a doorbell rang. Judy darted inside looking for Nick.

"Where is he?"

"What!? Where did he go? He was sitting right here!"

A couple of other walked inside to search for any clues.

"What were you doing before you came to the door?"

"I was upstairs changing."

"Nick must've run out the back door."

Judy looked up at the fox who was feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault."

Just then, Bogo spotted something.

"Hopps, over here."

Both of them walked outside to see a trail of footprints.

"These are Nick's footprints. We need to follow it."

A few officers stayed at the house while most of them came with Judy and Bogo. The footprints led them a long way. It finally ended at an abandoned building. While they looked around on the bottom floor, Judy raced up to the top and made her way down. When she reached the top floor, she caught a shadow from the corner of her eye. It raced up to the roof. Judy went up there as well. She stopped when she saw Nick nearing the edge of the building.

"Nick!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Nick, just stop!"

"I can't deal with this anymore! I can't…fight it…it's too strong."

"Nick, I just want you to know that I am here for you. I am sorry that I ran away. I was just scared. I then realized when I was looking inside the box that you were going through a lot of pain."

"Yes and I can end it."

"Don't do that. I want to make it better. I am sorry I aid what I said when we were at the park. Nick, I love you and I want to be with you….forever."

Nick walked away from the ledge of the building and went over to Judy.

"Everything will be perfect again…it's not perfect without you Nick."

"I am just a fox that lets everything get to me now. I am not a shifty fox anymore."

"Once we are together, you can be the same shifty fox you were when we first met."

Nick kneeled down to Judy's height and gave her a hug. Judy never knew that Nick has this much emotion.

"You foxes are so emotional."

"Thank you Carrots for being in my life."

"We need to get you back downstairs. I think Bogo will be excited to see you."

"Oh crap."

Both of them walked down the stairs together. When they reached the bottom floor, Nick paused and got all of the officers' attention.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement!"

"I am sorry that all of this commotion happened. Judy just stopped me from committing suicide. I then thought about the good times we had before all of this even happened. I made the right decision and I want to make everything better again."

Nick then turned towards Judy and went down on a knee.

"I messed up once and I am not going to do it again. Judy, will you marry me?"

A couple of awwwww's were let out after Nick said that. Both of them were tearing up. This time it was with tears of joy.

"Of course I will you dumb fox."

Everyone headed out and everything was back to normal…..well…almost.

"WILDE!"

"Oh boy, I think Buffalo-Butt is going to give me another pep talk. See you in a few Carrots. That is if I live through this one."

Judy was laughing as Nick walked over to Bogo.

"Why the hell did you do that!?"

"Do what?"

"Run away?"

"I am a fox that let's nothing get to me. This time it did. I don't want anyone to see a fox like this. I want people to see a fox as one that is strong in not letting whatever happens affect them."

"I want you at work tomorrow, Wilde!"

"I will, sir."

Everyone then left the building except Nick and Judy.

"I'm glad I have you to talk me out of anything."

"Well after all, I am just a dumb bunny."

"Right and I am just a sly fox."

Nick then brought Judy in for a kiss. It has been forever since they felt each other's lips touch. Judy then remembered everything about Nick. His kisses, his blueberry pancakes, everything. She loved him. After a while, they ended it and walked back out to the car.

"Come on Mrs. Wilde, let's go back home."

"Can you stop at my apartment real quick?"

"Sure, why?"

"I need to gather everything up."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm living with you now right?"

"Of course you are."

Judy went in and gathered everything up. Nick helped with the bags. They headed out to Nick's apartment which was more like a house. It was late and both of them needed to go to work tomorrow. They both hopped into bed. Nick wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He covered her with his extremely soft tail.

"Goodnight Mrs. Wilde."

"Goodnight Mr. Wilde."

Nick gave Judy a quick kiss before falling asleep. Both of them are going to have the best sleep they had in a while. Both of them knew that they were going to be together forever. Judy was happy that she has the old Nick back. He was her fox now. Both of them thought about the future. **We are getting married!**

 **Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This story is almost finished. It will be finished in a couple of days. I hope you will keep reading and finish out the story. Once I am finished, I WILL HAVE ANOTHER STORY! It will be a sequel to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be back tomorrow with a couple more chapters. Thanks for all of your support. I love you guys. :)**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Party

Nick woke up and stretched his arms. He felt something soft and fuzzy. He turned to see Judy curled up in all of the blankets. She was now living with Nick because they were going to get married. Nick has an awesome apartment and he loves sharing it with someone special, especially Judy. Nick couldn't believe what was happening. Nick is going to marry Judy! It was amazing that they would be meant for each other. Nick darted up and changed into his uniform. He wanted to surprise Judy with an awesome breakfast. He has some carrots, so he can make some carrot pancakes. Judy woke up to the smell of something good. She looked over to find that Nick wasn't in bed. She got up and changed into her uniform and came out with a shock.

"A-Are those….carrot pancakes?"

"Yes, yes they are."

Judy was jumping around the place like crazy, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I love you too, now eat. We have to go to work today."

After a delicious breakfast, Nick and Judy went over to the ZPD.

"I wonder what Chief Buffalo-Butt will make us do today?"

"I don't care as long as it is not parking duty."

"Alright, meter maid."

Both of them walked in and were greeted by all of the other officers. They were glad that Nick and Judy were going to get married. This calls for a celebration, but not until after our shift is over.

"Thanks guys!"

"We will be throwing a party here after our shift is over. Want to join us then?"

Nick looked down at Judy, "I'm in, how about you Carrots?"

"Fine, I will stay for the party."

All of them then headed over to get their assignments. Like always, Nick and Judy are the last ones to get their assignment.

"Wilde and Wilde! Wow, never thought I would be saying that. Anyways, I have been thinking about you two. You guys have fought through a lot recently; Wilde going missing and him getting shot….twice. So, I've decided….I will let the two of you take a break for a week so you can come back feeling better than you are now. You guys need a break."

Once again, Chief Bogo gives them a break. Nick and Judy look at each other in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They get a WEEK off!?

"Dismissed."

Both of them head out wondering what they could do.

"At least we will still be going to the party tonight," Nick stated.

"That's true."

"Yes, it's time to get drunk and have a party in that place."

"Oh boy, I don't like the sound of that. Looks like I will be driving us home tonight."

"So Carrots, when do you want to have the wedding?"

"I completely forgot about that!"

"We could have it on Sunday. It will give us plenty of time to plan it and it will be the day before we go back to work."

"Okay, I'll call my parents and tell them what's going to happen."

"I'll call my mother. She is awesome at planning these things out. Wait! Where do you want it to be at?"

"I don't know, where do you want it?"

"Well, I was kind of thinking that we could have it in the park. We could have it in the same place where I took you on that date."

"That's perfect Nick!"

Both of them got their phones out and called their parents. All of them have their specialty. Stu is good at setting everything up. Bonnie is good at making all of the food. Nick's mother is amazing at planning everything. Stu will be going with Nick to get him ready while Nick's mother will take Judy to get her ready. It was perfect.

"Alright, my mom will plan everything. She is good at that kind of stuff. Once that is ready, she will take you out and get you ready," Nick stated.

"My mom will help with all of the food. She is a good cook and she would help out a lot. My father will be setting up everything. He will also take you out to get you ready."

"Is there anyone else you want to invite besides my mom and your parents as well as your 275 siblings?"

"We could invite the ZPD."

"Do you think they will come?"

"Sure, it is on a Sunday and of course Clawhauser would want to see us."

"My mother will make the invitations."

"Sounds great."

Both of them headed back to their apartment when Nick thought, " _Everything is going to be great. I know what I will do! I will buy her something very, very special to her. That would show her how much I love and care about her. Until then, I have to get ready for a party_."

A few hours later

"Nick, are you ready?"

"Give me a minute, Carrots."

"I already gave you five!"

"I'm ready."

Both of them walked out and drove over to the ZPD. They were going to have a blast. They get to spend the evening with all of their buddies at ZPD. When they walked in, Clawhauser greeted them with a smile.

"Hi guys, glad you could make it. There is food and drinks all around the place. Just go and enjoy yourself."

Judy looked at Nick, "I don't like the sound of this."

"Relax Carrots; this is the time to celebrate us at this party. Go and enjoy yourself."

Nick grabbed a drink and headed over to a group of officers that were sitting over by the cubicles.

"Hey, Nick's here," yelled one of the officers in the group.

"Congrats Nick."

"Thanks guys, I'm glad to be here."

"Who is ready to get drunk and go crazy?"

Nick agreed, "Let's do this boy."

After a few hours, the place was trashed. Most people have already left and went home. There were still a few other officers there. Judy walked over to Nick.

"Hey Nick?"

"Wassap cutie?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go ware?"

"Home silly."

"Fiiiiiiine."

"Nick, let's go. You're even drunker than I thought you would be."

They headed out to the car where Judy helped Nick get into the passenger seat.

"Nick, are you alright?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't tell Judy about this."

Her ears perked up at what he was saying. He didn't know what he was going to say.

"But….."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, promise me."

"Fine, I promise I won't tell."

Nick leaned in closer to Judy and whispered to her, "She has a cute tail."

Judy froze and blushed like crazy. She knew that she loved Nick's tail because he would wrap his tail around her to keep her warm. It was so soft and fuzzy. She loved his tail, but she didn't know that he loved hers.

"O-okay, I w-won't t-tell her t-that."

"If she finds out that, she would kill me."

"No she won't. I think she would be fine with it."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it."

The drive back home was silent. Judy was having a very hard time getting Nick back to his room. He was moving in every direction. They finally arrived back into his room. Nick went to bed as well as Judy.

"Hey Carrots?"

"Yea Nick?"

"Don't tell Judy that I am sleeping with you."

"I won't. Now come here you very dumb and drunk fox."

She planted a kiss on his forehead between his ears. She loved it when he was drunk. It would make her laugh. The worst part about that is helping Nick get up to his room.

"Goodnight Carrots."

"Goodnight Nick."

Judy couldn't wait until morning to hear his reaction to what all has happened during the night. He didn't think about that anymore. She thought about their wedding. She needs to get him something very special to let him know that she loves and cares about him. Not now, it's time to sleep.

 **Another chapter is in the books. I hope you are enjoying the story as it is nearing the end. I will have around 3 more chapters to finish up this story. There will be a SEQUEL to this. The worst part is that I won't have much free time to do it. Once I finish this, I don't known when I will be back on. I encourage you to be really patient as I try my best to get the sequel going. Thanks for all of the support. I have beat my previous record yesterday with 1.44k visits! Thanks guys! :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Planning the Suprise

Judy woke up to something snoring right next to her. She looked over at Nick, who was pretty much knocked out. He was drunk last night and Judy had to help him get here. She went out and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Around an hour later, Nick gets up.

"Uuuuuuugh, crap, I feel like crap. What happened last night?"

Judy let out a chuckle as she started to tell Nick what happened.

"Well Nick, you were drunk."

"I was? AWESOME!"

"I had to help you get into the car as well as in here."

She pulled out her phone to play the video from last night.

"Wait, did you video me?"

"Yes, yes I did."

She played the video. About a couple minutes through, Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he really say that her tail was cute? Did he really want to keep a secret from Judy while he was sleeping with Carrots? What the heck!?

"Wow, I must've been drunk."

"You were and it was pretty funny."

"So I should get drunk more then?"

"No, no, no you won't."

"Dang it."

"Anyways, I gave the invitations to all of the officers that want to go to the wedding. My mom has already started on making the food. My dad is getting all of the supplies he needs. Your mom is almost done with the layout of the place."

"That's great. So, what do you want to do today?"

"I-I don't know. This planning is wearing me out. If I keep this up, I'll end up falling asleep during the wedding."

"Do you know what else we need to plan?"

"What?"

"Our honeymoon, Carrots!"

"That's right."

"Don't worry about that now. Why don't you go over to your parents and help get everything ready?"

"What will you be doing?"

"I have some stuff that I need to do."

"Okay, I'll be back this afternoon."

"Here, let me drop you off at the train station."

After dropping Judy off, Nick raced off to the ZPD. He now knew what he was going to do to surprise her. He was going to plan one of the best honeymoons he has ever known. First, he needs to talk to Chief Bogo about it. He wants a longer break so they can go after they get married. Nick walked inside to Bogo's office.

"Enter."

"Hey Chief, I need to ask you a favor."

"I think all of your favors are used up."

"I was wondering if you can give me and Judy a break for our honeymoon."

"Nick, I'm not paying you if you keep avoiding work."

"I know, I know. This will be it."

"How long are we talking about?"

"A month or two?"

"I will give you one month after this week. I expect for both of you to be back here on the first day or I will give you parking duty for a week."

"Thank you, sir."

Nick was excited. He could plan the honeymoon now. He wants it to be a surprise to Judy. Hopefully she will be gone long enough to figure out where to go.

Judy's parent's house

"Hi mom, hi dad!"

"Hi sweetie."

"Hey Jude the Dude."

"How are things going with Nick?"

"It's great mom! We are getting married!"

"Come in, come in."

"I need to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Nick was planning on having the wedding at the same place where we had the date."

"That sounds great."

"What food will you be bringing?"

"All kinds, why?"

"Well, pretty much all of the ZPD will be coming as well and the invitation says that they are allowed to bring food."

"How much food do you want me to make?"

"As much as you want mom. I can help you."

"Thank you. Your father is almost done getting all the materials he needs to get everything set up."

"There will be plenty of people that will be willing to help set up."

A few hours later

"Thanks sweetie for the help."

Judy heads back home only to find Nick sleeping on the couch. Nick done what he needed to do, so he was allowed to sleep.

"NICK!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Can't you let me sleep?"

"Nope."

"What did you do there?"

"I helped my mom cook some things that they will be bringing to the wedding. What did you do?"

Nick lied, "I went over to my mother's place to finalize the layout plan."

"That's great."

"Now can I sleep?"

"Not without me you're not."

Judy and Nick cuddled together with a blanket wrapped around the both of them. They had the whole week off, so they could do whatever. They have been working very hard to get everything ready for the wedding. Now, they wanted to rest. Nick's tail was curled up over Judy. Sometimes he would like to tickle her with his tail. As they both fell asleep, they thought about all of the things they would have at the wedding. Well, Judy thought about that. Nick thought about their honeymoon. He found the perfect place to go. He would have to fork out a lot of his money to be able to make this work. He didn't care about money. As long as he had Judy by his side, he is happy enough.

 **Hey guys, sorry that this chapter was short. I am almost done, but I can't really think of much. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the story as it nears the end. There will be a sequel to this, but I don't have much time to do that. Please be patient when I start the sequel because I will be very busy. Thanks for all of the support. I would love it if you would leave a review so I know how I did on this story. Thanks. :)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Getting Ready

" _Today is the day. Today is the day of the wedding. All of this week we have been planning it, but now it is time. I am very excited to marry that dumb bunny right next to me. It is going to be great. She doesn't know about our honeymoon yet, but she will find out eventually. I could never be happier._ "

Nick was the first to wake up that morning. He quietly changed and left a note for Judy. He didn't want to wake her up. By looking at the clock, her alarm will be going off in a few minutes. He quietly walked out the door and sprinted out to his car. He had to get ready.

After a while, Judy's alarm went off. She got up excitingly. She was happy because it was their wedding day. She rolled over to feel soft fur, but she felt nothing. She looked over and saw that Nick was gone. There was a note on the pillow…

 **Good morning Carrots. I am not here now and I will not see you until the wedding. I will let you get ready while I get ready. Have a good day and I will see you later this evening.**

The wedding wasn't until the evening. They wanted it to be in the evening so they could watch the sunset behind them. It was going to be a great day. It will be a little different not seeing Nick for the whole morning, but it will be worth it. She got up and changed and headed out as well to get everything ready. Some of the officers at the ZPD were already helping set up the chairs and stuff for the wedding. " _I wonder what Nick is doing now?_ "

Nick drove throughout town to find a van. He knocked on the back door of the van to find a small, sand colored fox with a bat.

"Who is it," he yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey chill man."

"Nick my boy, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine; I need to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Would you like to be my best man at my wedding?"

Finnick couldn't help but laugh at what Nick was saying. "Me….best man. Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Who is it you are going to be with?"

"You already know her."

"Is it that bunny?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"The one that hustled you?"

Nick's ears went droopy, "Yes, that's her."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Great, the wedding is at the park at 7:00 tonight. Don't be late, and wear something nice."

Finnick rolled his eyes and went back inside the truck. Nick headed over to his mother's house to get ready. He went up and rang the doorbell.

"Nick, come on in."

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, but you are doing better than me."

"Why?"

"It's your wedding day. Aren't you excited?"

"Yes I am, I can never think of a day that would be better than today."

"That's great, what do you need?"

"I would like you to take Judy out and keep her busy while we get everything ready."

"Sounds good."

Nick picked up his phone and called Judy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Carrots."

"Hey, Nick."

"I need you to go over to my mother's house. She needs to take you out."

"Okay, I'm headed that way now."

"Okay, bye."

Nick ended the call and left.

"See you tonight, mom."

"Bye honey."

Nick left and headed over to the park where Stu was already getting everything set up. There were a couple other officers there that were helping as well. Nick walked over to Stu who was helping set up chairs.

"Hey, Mr. Hopps."

"Please call me Stu, Nick."

"Alright, what have you been working on?"

"Well, I have been getting everything set up. Bonnie should be here in a couple of minutes to help as well."

"How much food did she end up making?"

"There is plenty."

"One thing, are her siblings coming as well?"

"I think so, why?"

"I was just wondering if we have enough chairs for all of them."

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

Nick joined in and helped Stu finish setting up the place. There are a few tables set up for food if anyone else brings food. After a few hours of setting things up, Nick heads back home to get ready. He took a shower and he put on a different tuxedo instead of the one he wore for the proposal. This one was black and white and had a black bow tie.

Judy was at Nick's mother's house pretty much the entire afternoon. She took her shower there before they left. She wore a nice white wedding dress that was the perfect size for her. Both of them got ready as the time neared for them to leave.

Nick was the first one to show up. There were many family members and relatives there. He saw his mother sitting in the front row. A couple minutes later, he saw Finnick show up wearing a small tuxedo with a red bow tie. That was the first time he ever saw Finnick dress up for something. Nick was excited yet nervous to see his now wife.

Judy was ready to go.

"Are you ready," Bonnie asked.

"I-I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I am excited for this, yet I am very nervous."

"What is there to be nervous about? Just think about it, after today, you will be spending the rest of your life with the one man you love the most."

"What if I mess up again? Remember when I ran away when he first proposed to me? I don't want that to happen again."

"It will be okay sweetie."

"Alright, I'm ready."

It was 7:00 and the place was filled up, mostly because of Judy's family. Most of the ZPD showed up as well as Chief Bogo. Nick waited anxiously for his wife to come walking down the aisle. Just then, he saw Stu walking down the aisle with Judy right next to him. _God she looks beautiful_. This was the moment Nick never thought would happen. His dreams would come true. The wedding had started.

 **Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying this story. Just to let you know, there will be 2 more chapters and an author's note at the end. There will be a sequel to this, but I don't know when I will get to that. I plan on finishing my story tomorrow. Another chapter should be up in a little bit. I would like to ask you to please leave a review so I know how I did and how I could improve on the next story. Thanks for all of your love and support. :)**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Wedding

It was time. Stu was walking down the aisle with a beautiful bunny right next to him. That bunny will be Nick's wife! All of his life, Nick never knew that he would chance this much. From a con-artist to a police officer, that bunny changed him. That was the bunny that threatened to arrest him for tax evasion if he didn't help her with her case. They became good friends during the case. They showed that they cared about each other. After the case, Nick became Judy's partner at the ZPD. Nick never knew that he would be able to do that. He expressed his hidden feelings to Judy about his childhood. After the Gazelle concert, they confesses their love for each other. They have only been on one real date. Nick was shot before the first one. He almost died when he was shot while trying to save his mother. He has accomplished a lot, and he couldn't have done it without Judy. She meant a lot to him. He would do anything to protect her. He never knew that when they first met, they would be together for the rest of their lives. Stu escorted her to where Nick was standing at. Once she was right next to him, she gave her father a hug and he sat back down. It was time. The priest started the ceremony.

"Good evening. We are gathered here today to join this fox, and this bunny in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this – these two mammals present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Both of them turned around. Nobody was speaking up. That was good.

The priest continued, "You may say your vows."

Nick turned to Judy and started saying his vows, "I Nicholas Piberius Wide, take you Judith Laverne Hopps to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Nick then grabbed one of the wedding rings. "I Nicholas Piberius Wilde give you Judith Laverne Hopps this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Nick then put the ring on Judy's finger. The preacher then turned to Judy.

"I, Judith Laverne Hopps, take you, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Judy grabbed the other ring and put it on Nick's finger. "I Judith Laverne Hopps give you Nicholas Piberius Wilde this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

The priest continued, "Do you Nick Wilde, take Judy Hopps, to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Nick looked over at Judy, "I do."

The priest spoke again, "Do you Judy Hopps, take Nick Wilde, to be your partner in live and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you apart?"

Judy looked over at Nick, "I-I do."

The priest finished up by saying, "By the power vested in me by the City of Zootopia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nick squatted down and gave Judy a passionate kiss. They were now a couple. The kiss lasted a while before they ended it and turned around to walk out. Both of them as well as pretty much everyone else were in tears of joy, even Chief Bogo!

Nick leaned down to Judy as they walked out, "Hey Carrots, I think Chief Buffalo-Butt is happy for the two of us. Look at him." Both of them looked at Bogo who looked like he was holding back tears.

"Nick, thank you for being a part of my life."

"You started it all, Carrots. You bought me that Jumbo Pop for Finnick."

They walked over to one of the tables where mounds of gifts for the both of them. Before they opened them, Nick gave Judy one.

"Here Carrots, you might need this."

Judy opened it up and saw that it was a necklace. It also had Nick's face on it. When she flipped it over, she saw a carrot engraved in it.

"N-Nick, how could you afford this?"

"I have my ways. I just thought that when I'm not there by you all the time, you can look at my face in that to see my deviously charming self."

"Thank you Nick."

She then handed Nick a present that she got him. When he opened it, he saw that it was a carrot pen.

"I thought you might want it for when I am not by you. You can look at that and think about me."

"Thank you Carrots."

After opening up multiple gifts and cards from pretty much everyone at the wedding, they became tired. They ate the wedding cake, which also has blueberries on it for Nick. They were both happier than ever. After a few hours, more and more would leave to go back home. Nick and Judy as well as both of their parents stayed and talked. Nick and Judy walked on top of the hill where Nick proposed to her. Both of them sat down in the grass watching the sunset together.

This was only the beginning….

 **Wow! Just to let you know, there will be a short ending to the story tomorrow as well as an author's note from me. I hope you guys have really enjoyed this story. I will be back tomorrow to finish out the story. To be honest, this chapter made me feel happier than ever. Sorry if the priest didn't say everything you need to say at a wedding. I just looked that up. Anyways, I would love it if you would leave a review. I would like to know how I did on this story. If you want, you can recommend something that can happen in the SEQUEL! Thanks a million to everyone that has inspired me to continue this story. :)**


	21. Final Chapter - The Honeymoon

As they sat on the ground staring at the sunset, they thought about all the great things that could happen since they were married. It was known as the best day of both of their young lives. They couldn't be happier. They sat together for hours watching the sunset and staring at the stars as it became dark. It was a beautiful sight. Nick would say that it is not as beautiful as Judy. They did it. They never knew that they would be married. They would be together until death. Nick had something else in mind, the honeymoon. Judy does not know about where they are going or what they will be doing on their honeymoon. She doesn't know how long they will be gone on it. Finally, night time arrived. Both of them headed back home and fell asleep. This was just the beginning of a great future.

Judy's alarm went off early in the morning. Judy was never told that they had a month off for their honeymoon. Nick wanted to surprise her. Judy got up and changed into her uniform when Nick woke up.

"Carrots, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for work."

"Bogo said that we don't have to go to work."

"What? He said that we have to be back today."

"Well, I talked to him a couple days ago, and he gave us a vacation…..for a month."

"What!?"

"Yes, I'm surprised that he didn't kill me because of that."

"Wow Nick, what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"I have an idea, but I'm not telling you."

"Fine, don't tell me then."

"Pack your bags Judy, we're going on vacation."

"For how long?"

"As long as I say we will. Just pack up everything you need for a month. We can wash clothes as well. You can pack your swimsuit; we may be able to go swimming."

"Okay, give me a few minutes."

While Judy went around packing everything, Nick was still lying in bed. He already had everything packed up; the suitcases are hiding in his closet. It could be an hour before she is ready, so he might as well go back to sleep. About a half hour later, Judy comes back into the room.

"Ready…..Nick, get up!"

Nick got up and changed. He then pulled out his suitcases from the closet. Judy was in shock as she found out that Nick already packed up his stuff.

"You sly fox."

As they headed out, there were a couple of polar bears standing right in front of a limousine.

"Nick, we get to travel in that?!"

"Yes, Mr. Big was nice enough to give us a lift."

They threw their luggage in and hopped inside. Judy had no idea where they were going. While Nick was talking with some of the other polar bears, Judy was trying to find any clues to where they may be going. They were traveling in style. About an hour later, Nick told Judy to close her eyes. They stopped a couple minutes after that. Nick helped Judy get out of the car as they approached the place they were at.

"Okay Carrots, open up."

Judy opened her eyes and stood there in shock. They were in the Rain Forest District. They are standing right in front of one of the best resorts ever! It has been rated as a five star luxury resort. Judy was in tears.

"Nick…how did you….."

"I killed pretty much most of my money for this. I wanted this to be for you. Judy, this is where we will be spending our honeymoon."

Judy turned around and gave Nick a hug and started crying.

"Thank you, Nick. You are the best husband ever."

Both of them headed inside and got checked into their room. It looks amazing from the outside, but wait until you see the inside. It is better than amazing. After looking around the resort, they found out that there are many things they could do together. Their room was huge! It had a king size bed, a small kitchen area, and a little living room area. The living room had a few huge windows that you can look out to see the river. They could even go out on the deck and get a better view of the river. As night came near, both of them stood outside on the deck and watched the sunset over the river. It was a sight that both of them would never forget. Judy was as happy as ever. As for Nick, he was starting to tear up while watching the magnificent view of all of this. This is the perfect place to honeymoon at. Both of them climbed into bed as happy as ever.

"Thank you, Nick for doing all of this for me."

"Anytime Carrots, I would do anything for you."

"In that case, there is one other thing I need you to do."

She hoped on top of Nick and started kissing him passionately. Nick then realized what was going on. Nick went with it and started kissing her back. They were as happy as anyone could ever be. Nick was with the perfect girl and on a perfect honeymoon. It was only just the beginning. It was a cool, starry night and the two passionate lovers finally made love to each other.

When they were about to fall asleep, Nick whispered into Judy's ear,

"Thank you Judy for making my dreams come true."

This was only the beginning…of a brighter life and future.

 **Hey guys, you finished the story! _I ask that you please read the Author's Note I will be putting up in a few minutes_. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. :)**


	22. READ THIS - Author's Notes

Author's Notes

 **Story**

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this story. I have gotten a lot of great reviews and I would love more. I am glad that you like my story and I will continue to make more…eventually.

 **Sequel**

This will not be the end of Nick and Judy. I will have a sequel to this story. I would like to ask everyone to be patient because I won't have very much free time after today. It may be a while before I start the sequel, but I hope you can live until then.

 **Questions and Recommendations**

If you have any questions or recommendations, please tell me! If you recommend something, I may put it in the sequel. Just let me know if you have anything.

 **Other Information**

I just want to say thanks for all of the love and support you guys gave me while making this story. I am new to this, but you guys gave me all the support to keep going on with the story. I would like to know how I did. That was my first story I have done, and I would like to know how I could improve on it when I make the sequel. Thank you for all of the love and support. I will see you guys later and stay tuned for any more information I may give later on.


End file.
